Le réveillon de Noël des Handicapés des Sentiments
by Chalusse
Summary: [ACHEVÉE] Réveillon à la saveur d'épilogue. LA LECTURE PRÉALABLE DE "ME SAUVERAS-TU ?" ET "M'AIMERAS-TU ?" EST VIVEMENT RECOMMANDÉE. [HANDICAP SENTIMENTAL 3/3]
1. Partie 1

**A titre informatif :**

 **JE REFUSE QUE MON TEXTE SOIT PUBLIÉ SUR UN AUTRE SITE/BLOG/ETC.**

L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent peut-être pas mais l'histoire, en elle-même, reste ma propriété et la publier sans mon consentement est du plagiat pur et simple. Le moindre d'entre eux sera supprimé.

OoOoOoO

}{

 **AVANT TOUTE CHOSE, JE METS EN GARDE TOUS CEUX QUI N'ONT PAS LU «** ** _ME SAUVERAS-TU ?_** **» et «** ** _M'AIMERAS-TU ?_** **». «** ** _LE RÉVEILLON DES HANDICAPÉS DES SENTIMENTS_** **» EST LEUR SUITE ALORS, POUR LES LECTEURS QUI VOUDRAIENT SUIVRE LA SÉRIE «** ** _HANDICAP SENTIMENTAL_** **», RENDEZ-VOUS SUR MA FICHE D'AUTEURE AFIN D'AVOIR ACCÈS AUX DEUX PRÉCÉDENTES FANFICTIONS ! :)**

}{

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

« _N'ayez pas peur, entrez, entrez ! Prenez place, il y en a pour tout le monde._

 _Vous êtes tous assis ? Oui ? Confortablement ? Bien !_

 _Le pop-corn est de sortie et tout le monde à fait pipi ? (Bah quoi ? ^^) Parfait ! Nous pouvons donc débuter !_ »

*Se racle la gorge avec la délicatesse d'un loup garou arrachant une tête.*

.

 **Bienvenue** **!**

.

J'espère que tout va bien pour vous depuis deux semaines ! Les handicapés des sentiments vous manquent déjà ? Pas de panique, je débarque avec l'épilogue de la saga !

.

Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, **quelques petites précisions** sur ce fameux épilogue : Un épilogue qui sera placé sous le signe de la célébration et du remontage dans le temps (^^) puisqu'en cette fin de janvier 2019, je vous convie à partager le réveillon de Noël de nos petits Handicapés des Sentiments-adorés !

\- Ah ! Je vois que nous avons une question au premier rang ! Oui ? Monsieur…

\- _Morpius Scalefoy, Professeure Chalusse._

[Pause technique : POUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! C'est quoi _ça_?! Le pauvre Scorpinou a un nom de sérial killer ! Ou d'éleveur de morpions… Ou de scalpationniste… Quoi qu'il en soit : c'est très moche ! BREEEF n°1]

\- Quelle est ta question, jeune Morpius Scalefoy ?

\- _Pourquoi un réveillon de Noël ?_

\- Excellente question ! Un demi-point pour toi. Celui qui vient de dire « Quelle radine ! » vient d'en perdre cinq.

BREEEEF n°2. Alors ! Un réveillon de Noël car, pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient, **cet épilogue devait initialement être un OS de Nowël ! OS de Nowël qui s'est transformé en épilogue de la série ET en mini-fic' puisqu'il comptera trois chapitres. En outre, cette mini-fic' étant initialement un OS, les chapitres ne portent pas d'autre titre que « Partie 1/2/3 ». Il n'y aura donc pas de publication les samedis soir sur FB.**

\- _Professeure Chalusse ! Professeure Chalusse !_

\- Quoi, le blondinet relou ?

\- _Est-il vrai que certains de vos lecteurs ont participé à l'élaboration du scénario ?_

\- En effet.

 **L'année passée, j'ai proposé aux lecteurs qui me suivaient sur HPFanfictions d'écrire un OS de Nowël qui répondrait à leurs expectatives. Expectatives dont ils ont pu me faire part au travers de deux sondages successifs.** Ils ont ainsi pu décider du _pairing principal, du ou des pairing(s) secondaire(s), du/des thème(s), de la présence d'éventuel(s) personnage(s) supplémentaire(s) mais aussi et surtout : ils ont pu me faire des propositions spécifiques. Un mot dans la bouche d'un personnage, une péripétie particulière, la présence d'un objet, etc._

.

 **Afin de conserver le suspens,** **je vous ferai mention de l'ensemble des nombreuses propositions des lecteurs uniquement à la fin de la mini-fic** **'.**

.

Voili voilou ! Je pense qu'il est grand temps de vous laisser à votre lecture ! J'espère que cette première partie vous plaira ! :)

Comme d'habitude, seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

\- Par le reptile de Salazar, dis-moi qui a eu une idée aussi débile ?! s'exaspéra Drago Malefoy.

\- Euh… toi ?

\- Certainement pas ! s'insurgea-t-il. J'ai proposé que nous organisions un réveillon familial, pas que nous recevions toute la population sorcière !

\- Nous ne recevons pas toute la population sorcière, Drago, modéra Hermione. Nous ne serons que treize à table.

\- Douze, rectifia-t-il. Et c'est sept de trop.

\- Non, c'est treize et ce sera parfait.

\- Qui est la treizième personne ?

\- Micky, déclara-t-elle tranquillement en nouant le nœud de sa robe de soirée émeraude dans le bas de son dos.

La tête entre les mains, le blond souffla longuement. Hermione Granger-Malefoy était sa femme. L'assassinat était très mal. Hermione Granger-Malefoy était sa femme. Tuer ne résoudrait rien.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surpris, reprit-elle. C'est ainsi tous les ans.

\- Non. Habituellement, elle n'est avec nous que le lendemain midi, quand nous sommes en petit comité.

\- Et ?

\- Et là, nous sommes le vingt-quatre au soir, Potter et Weaslette seront présents sans parler de Parkinson dont je n'ai toujours aucune idée de la façon par laquelle elle s'est invitée chez nous.

\- Arrête de jouer au Sang-Pur, Malefoy. Tu m'agaces, le rabroua-t-elle sans ménagement.

\- _Je_ suis un Sang-Pur, Granger.

\- Une distinction qui t'a _merveilleusement_ réussie jusqu'à présent, ironisa-t-elle en marchant vivement vers la porte.

\- Arrête de faire ta Sang de bourbe. Tu es horripilante, dit-il d'une voix forte, s'assurant qu'elle l'entende distinctement depuis leur chambre.

\- Va te faire briser la baguette !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur sa propre réflexion. Tête haute, il réajusta sobrement sa cravate devant la glace et lissa les pans de sa veste de costume qu'il boutonna. Sa coiffure fut scrupuleusement inspectée puis, lorsqu'il jugea que la perfection dont il était porteur se reflétait sans la moindre équivoque dans la glace, il sortit. Hermione avait déserté la pièce. Drago s'installa sur une chaise et enfila ses chaussures, veillant à former un nœud de lacet identique à droite et à gauche. Satisfait, il contrôla une dernière fois son allure générale dans le miroir psyché puis rejoignit son épouse au rez-de-chaussée.

Le regard venimeux qu'elle lui adressa à son entrée dans la cuisine le fit sourire intérieurement. D'un point de vue extérieur, il conserva une attitude détachée et hautaine qui, il le savait, la ferait d'autant plus enrager. Cela ne manqua pas. Auprès de leur elfe de maison qui se trouvait être la seule capable de cuisiner un repas succulent de l'apéritif au dessert, Hermione le toisa puis se détourna.

\- Ton fils devrait arriver incessamment sous peu, l'informa-t-elle dédaigneusement. Tu n'as qu'à aller l'attendre dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Non. Quelqu'un doit s'occuper de sélectionner l'alcool et puisque tu n'y connais strictement rien…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et traversa la cuisine pour gagner la porte menant à la cave.

\- Tu n'auras qu'à accueillir ton fils s'il arrive entre temps, ajouta-t-il.

Il avait d'ores-et-déjà mis ses bouteilles de côté mais cela, Hermione n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il s'assura que toutes étaient conformes à ses expectatives avant de les faire léviter et d'ouvrir la voie en remontant les escaliers. Penchée en avant pour vérifier le poisson dans le four, sa femme lui offrait une très belle vue sur son postérieur merveilleusement mis en valeur dans sa robe - un cadeau qu'il lui avait fait sans raison particulière un mois plus tôt - et il ne se gêna pas pour y laisser traîner son regard.

\- Micky a terminé, Mrs Hermione, couina alors l'elfe. Micky peut-elle se retirer ? Micky souhaiterait revêtir une tenue appropriée à l'honneur que lui font Mrs et Mr de la convier à leur table.

\- Bien sûr Micky. Et ce n'est pas un honneur. Il est tout à fait normal que tu sois présente avec nous. Après tout, tu fais partie de cette famille.

La créature se répandit en remerciements, ses yeux globuleux humides de reconnaissance. Elle s'évapora dans une volute de fumée grisâtre, laissant seul le couple. Après s'être convenablement rincé l'œil, Drago aligna les alcools dans l'ordre où ils seraient servis. Quelques coups furent donnés contre leur porte d'entrée auxquels la Gryffondor n'accorda aucun crédit, le nez plongé sur son plan de table.

Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, Drago s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, espérant faire passer Hermione pour une mère indigne qui n'accueillait même pas son enfant le soir du réveillon. Comme prévu, Scorpius se tenait sur le seuil, sa compagne à son bras.

\- D'accord, tu as gagné, déclara Hélène sur un ton amusé. Bonsoir Mr Malefoy et joyeux Noël !

\- Je te l'avais dit, répondit Scorpius. Salut Papa. Joyeux Noël.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés après les avoir salués à son tour et incité à entrer.

\- Leny et moi avions parié à votre propos. Elle a pris le pari que Maman et toi seriez en bons termes et moi, que vous vous seriez brouillés.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche mais la referma, contrariés que son fils, la chair de sa chair, ose faire ce genre de choses.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous faites la tronche, _encore_? poursuivit-il tandis qu'Hélène s'engageait dans la cuisine.

\- Parce que ton père est un insupportable Veracrasse doublé d'un idiot triplé d'un imbécile ! dit Hermione dans son dos.

\- Excellent réveillon en perspective à ce que je vois, ironisa Scorpius en s'avançant à son tour vers sa Veracrasse de mère.

\- Attend de savoir qui ma douce et très chère épouse a ajouté à la liste des invités…

\- Qui ?

\- Miss Pansy Parkinson, révéla-t-il théâtralement.

Scorpius et Hélène eurent la même réaction que Drago lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle, deux jours auparavant. Les yeux écarquillés et une expression tout aussi perplexe qu'atterrée sur leur visage, ils pivotèrent comme un seul homme vers la Gryffondor.

\- Tu as voulu faire une blague à Papa ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Non, je l'ai réellement invitée.

\- Euh… Et pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ai croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse et elle m'a abordée. Nous avons quelque peu discuté et elle s'est excusée pour son comportement d'il y a quelques années donc j'en ai fait autant.

\- D'accord mais pourquoi l'avoir invitée ? Tu es sous Imperium ?

\- Et voilà ! Tu vois que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça, Granger ! fanfaronna Drago en offrant un large sourire à Scorpius.

\- Mais non, soupira Hermione. Elle m'a expliqué avoir eu une année très difficile. Ses parents sont décédés au cours de l'été. Au moment où nous nous sommes séparées, elle m'a souhaité de bonnes fêtes et puis…

\- Et puis tu t'es crue obligée de l'inviter chez moi sans me demander mon avis, la coupa le Serpentard.

\- Et puis je me suis _permise_ de lui proposer de passer le réveillon en _notre_ compagnie sans _réclamer_ ta _permission_ puisque c'est également chez _moi_ , corrigea-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Ok, je vois… fit Scorpius avec une affliction évidente. Micky est là ?

\- Elle se prépare, répondit laconiquement Hermione, ses pupilles flamboyantes vrillées dans celle de Drago.

Scorpius baragouina quelque chose et entraîna Hélène dans le salon où ils découvrirent la décoration. Le blond avait tenu à ce que tout soit irréprochable et s'était lui-même occupé des enchantements, laissant le soin à Hermione de disposer les décors à sa guise. Son sapin de Noël était recouvert d'une fine couche de neige qui laissait entrapercevoir la couleur véritable de ses branchages. Pour parfaire l'illusion, d'épars flocons magiques tombaient en pluie régulière à l'image de celle qui avait pu agrémenter le plafond de Poudlard dans leur jeunesse. Drago avait cependant souhaité rester simple - mais élégant - et avait décrété qu'étendre le sortilège à toute la pièce serait excessif. Les ornementations accrochées aux branches arboraient des teintes argentées et dorées puisqu'Hermione et lui-même n'étaient pas parvenus à se mettre d'accord sur d'autres coloris. Le blond avait malgré tout réussi à immiscer une minuscule boule au milieu de toutes les autres sur laquelle les armoiries de Serpentard étaient incrustées. Etant donné que Granger avait eu le droit d'accrocher, au-dessus de la cheminée, une couronne dans les tons rouge qui chantait des cantiques puérils dès qu'on le lui demandait, il estimait que la boule de Noël n'était rien de plus qu'un dû. Des lutins et fées enneigés se promenaient ça-et-là qu'Hermione avait voulu faire chanter mais qu'il avait rendu muets. Deux ou trois guirlandes de gui et de houx venaient finaliser l'ensemble. Sa femme avait par ailleurs tenu à « égayer » la chambre de ceux qui passeraient la nuit chez eux d'un « esprit de Noël ». Il était effectivement prévu que Narcissa, Scorpius et Hélène soient présents pour l'ouverture des cadeaux le lendemain matin et le déjeuner de Noël - Blaise et Marie passant la nuit chez eux tandis que les parents d'Hermione les rallieraient seulement à ce moment-là. Drago n'y avait vu aucun intérêt et avait laissé sa femme œuvrer comme elle l'entendait bien qu'il soit passé derrière elle pour faire des commentaires que lui considérait constructifs et qu'elle avait jugé « gratuits et médisants »…

Si Scorpius et Hélène s'éclipsèrent, les époux, quant à eux, demeurèrent sur leur position, en chiens de faïence dans le hall. Seul un nouvel arrivant les détourna de leur affrontement visuel. Cette fois-ci, Drago n'amorça aucun mouvement et laissa Hermione ouvrir la porte.

\- Bonsoir Narcissa. Joyeux Noël. Juste pour que vous le sachiez, vous avez élevé un abruti.

\- Bonsoir Mère. Joyeux Noël. Savais-tu que les abrutis étaient faits pour se marier ensemble ?

\- Comment oses-tu ?! siffla Hermione.

La poignée de la porte toujours dans sa main, elle avait vivement pivoté sur ses talons.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui dis toujours que mentir est _très_ mal ?

\- Espèce de…

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous interrompre au cours de ce qui est probablement votre cinquième escarmouche de la journée mais il s'avère que mon soi-disant abruti de fils n'a pas cru bon remplacer le carreau de l'auvent cassé par ma soi-disant abrutie de belle-fille lors de leur dernier échange de sortilèges et qu'il neige donc sur mon visage.

Un silence de mort tomba, le couple baissant la tête et s'écartant pour laisser entrer Narcissa Malefoy dans son fauteuil flottant.

\- Merci ! scanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique en se jetant un sort.

\- Bonsoir Grand-mère.

\- Ah ! Scorpius et Hélène, vous êtes ici. Parfait !

Elle ôta son manteau ainsi que son écharpe, les tendit à son fils sans un mot et suivit son petit-fils dans le séjour où ils échangèrent des civilités.

A nouveau en tête à tête, Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise.

\- Je… Ahem. Je vais aller contrôler les préparations.

\- Oui. Et moi je vais… aller porter le vêtement de ma mère avec les autres. Et réparer le carreau.

Ils s'exécutèrent, penauds. Drago sentait ses oreilles chauffer d'humiliation mais préféra oublier cette déconvenue. Il s'apprêtait à clore la porte quand Daniel Jameson et Andy Il-ne-se-souvenait-jamais-quoi, deux des plus proches amis de son fils et sa belle-fille, se matérialisèrent sur le perron. Scorpius, Hélène et eux faisaient toujours le réveillon en commun et puisqu'il se déroulait ce jour-là chez les Malefoy-Granger, leur venue s'était avérée inéluctable. Depuis plusieurs années, Drago et Hermione n'organisaient à leur domicile que le repas du vingt-cinq qu'ils partageaient avec leur fils, Hélène, Narcissa, les Zabini et les parents d'Hermione. Ils réveillonnaient en règle générale tous les deux chez les Potter où Narcissa était conviée. Scorpius et Hélène avaient pris l'habitude de le célébrer en compagnie de ceux qu'ils nommaient les Dandy. Et les parents d'Hermione, avec certains de leurs amis. Les plans de ces derniers n'avaient pas été modifiés mais le départ des Weasley pour la Roumanie où l'un de leurs rouquins avait élu domicile avait rebattu les cartes. Drago avait vu là un moyen de regrouper sa famille sous son toit et il n'avait pas hésité à faire part de cette idée à Hermione. S'il avait su qu'elle transformerait cela en réception pour les miséreuses créatures solitaires, il se serait probablement abstenu. Premièrement, cela avait été les Potter - fort heureusement sans enfants. Puis Pansy Parkinson. Et à présent l'elfe de maison. Plus elle vieillissait, plus Hermione retombait dans ses travers de jeunesse, à son plus grand dam. Le fait qu'il en soit plus amoureux à chaque jour que Merlin faisait, peu importait ce qu'elle pouvait bien inventer comme imbécilités, l'exaspérait à un point inimaginable. Si encore son attitude de Gryffondor compatissante lui faisait un tant soit peu regretter sa décision d'en faire la femme de sa vie. Mais non ! Il fallait qu'il en soit littéralement fou ! Maudite Granger. A croire qu'elle l'avait ensorcelé pour lui faire endurer son insupportable comportement et qu'il continue à en redemander.

Il se tenait dans l'encadrement du séjour, observant ses convives, et sentit deux petites mains glisser sur sa taille puis se nouer au niveau de son estomac. Il les recouvrit des siennes, un délicat parfum envahissant ses narines.

\- J'aurais dû te consulter avant de proposer à Parkinson de venir, dit Hermione en déposant sa joue contre son dos.

\- J'espère seulement que tu ne regretteras pas ta décision.

\- Nous avons mûri. Enfin… pas nécessairement entre nous mais tu comprends ce que j'entends par-là…

\- Je comprends.

\- Nous avons donc mûri, reprit-elle. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi cela ne serait pas son cas.

\- Hum. Je suppose que nous verrons…

Elle opina et il la fit passer devant lui, la maintenant à son contact.

\- Enfin, vous avez arrêté de vous faire la tronche ! s'exclama Scorpius qui les observait.

\- Dis Scorp', tu crois qu'ils vont « s'éclipser » maintenant ? ricana Daniel.

Un pouffement discret secoua Hélène, Narcissa et Andy.

\- Aucune idée mais un petit apéritif avant leur départ serait apprécié, répondit-il.

\- Tu sais que si nous n'attendons pas ton parrain pour ouvrir le champagne, il va piquer une crise, s'interposa Drago, prenant le parti de faire fi de leurs railleries.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas de notre faute s'il est en retard.

\- Il doit être en train de fêter Noël avant l'heure avec sa Feudeymonette.

\- Eventuellement.

\- Possiblement.

\- Assurément.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et pendant qu'Hermione allait présenter ses excuses à Narcissa, Drago dressa l'apéritif. On toqua pour la troisième fois et il fit signe à son épouse de rester assise.

\- On sait, on est à la bourre, déclama Blaise Zabini en guise de bonsoir.

Il pénétra dans la demeure sans invitation, Marie le suivant avec plus de modération.

\- Bonsoir Drago. Nous sommes navrés mais…

\- Mais Marie ne voulait pas que je quitte notre lit, enchaîna le noir sans aucune gêne. Ni la douche. Ou encore…

\- Blaise !

\- Mais quoi ? C'est Malefoy !

\- Ne m'embarrasse pas s'il-te-plaît. Bonsoir Hermione.

Les aménités s'opérèrent entre chaque sorcier, rompues puis réamorcées avec le débarquement des Potter, mais tous finirent par trouver leur place sur les différents canapés et fauteuils. Hélène venait d'engager une conversation à laquelle tout le monde participait et Drago s'employa à faire le service. Il fut cependant arrêté par Scorpius qui se posta près de lui.

\- Où est Micky ? Je croyais que Maman lui avait dit de venir avec nous.

\- Elle l'a fait, confirma-t-il.

\- Je vais voir où elle est.

\- Non, laisse, j'y vais. Termine de servir s'il-te-plaît.

\- Comme tu veux.

Scorpius prit le relais et Drago s'éclipsa. Son intuition le poussa à vérifier la cuisine en premier lieu et ce fut effectivement à cet endroit qu'il trouva l'elfe, occupée à soulever chaque couvercle et touiller ses plats à l'aide d'une épaisse cuillère en bois. Elle lâcha brusquement le tout et se retourna avec autant de vivacité en l'entendant la rejoindre.

\- Maître ! Euh… Micky veut dire Mr Mal… Drago.

Le Serpentard arqua un sourcil.

\- Tout va bien, Micky ?

\- Ou-oui. Tout va très bien, Maî… Mr Drago. Micky vous remercie de vous en inquiéter, dit-elle avec précipitation.

Elle se déplaça latéralement et le blond ne put réprimer un sourire. La créature avait enfilé une robe violette en laine offerte et tricotée par Hermione à l'occasion du Noël précédent. Sur sa tête reposait un bonnet en feutre vert criard percé pour laisser dépasser ses oreilles, momentanément échangée avec Gilly, l'elfe de Narcissa, contre son bonnet marron. Ses pieds se trouvaient enveloppés dans des chaussures en cuir noir que Drago lui avait procuré pour son anniversaire. Une écharpe bleue et un cache-oreilles jaune spécialement confectionnés pour elle, cadeaux respectifs de Scorpius et Hélène, venaient parfaire son extravagant accoutrement.

\- Penses-tu avoir bientôt terminé ? Nous n'attendons plus que toi - et Parkinson - pour trinquer, dit-il calmement.

Il n'y avait qu'Hermione Granger pour le détraquer au point qu'il en vienne à prononcer une telle phrase. Si Lucius ou n'importe lequel de ses ancêtres pouvait assister à la scène, Drago gageait qu'il se ferait maudire sans vergogne.

Il avait su interpréter le malaise de Micky à la seconde même où elle avait ouvert la bouche mais avait maintenu les apparences. Il n'eut toutefois d'autres choix que de lui transmettre le fond de sa pensée en constatant que l'elfe baragouinait des termes incompréhensibles et rosissait à vue d'œil.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Tu fais partie de notre famille et, à ce titre, tu peux ou plutôt tu dois participer à ce réveillon avec nous.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce un ordre, Mr Drago ? pépia-t-elle, sa large bouche s'étirant sensiblement.

Drago fit mine de réfléchir.

\- J'en ai comme l'impression.

\- Bien, Mr Drago. Micky n'a jamais reçu de plus bel ordre dans sa vie, Mr Drago. Micky vous en remercie !

\- Allez, va.

Elle trottina en passant devant lui mais ralentit l'allure après avoir traversé le couloir. Elle parut hésiter mais pénétra finalement dans le salon où les sorciers suspendirent leur discussion.

\- Tu es très belle Micky, la congratula Hélène.

\- L'elfe la plus sexy de la planète ! Bah quoi ? fit Daniel quand tout le monde se mit à le dévisager.

\- Ce qui, dans sa bouche, signifie que tu es très jolie, traduisit Andy.

La créature ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre et accepta aussitôt la Bièraubeurre proposée par Scorpius. Daniel se fit charrier et Hermione déposa un baiser sur la joue de Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais ne prononça aucune parole. La dernière des convives venait de se manifester.

\- Il manque encore quelqu'un ? s'étonna Blaise Zabini.

\- Oui. Pansy Parkinson.

\- Parkinson ? répéta Potter.

\- Vous avez invité Parkinson ?! s'égosilla Zabini au même instant.

\- J'ai invité Parkinson, répondit Hermione en se levant.

\- En guise de souffre-douleur de Noël ?

\- En guise d'invitée à notre réveillon.

\- Tu déconnes Granger ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Oh bordel ! Il faut que je voie ça ! brailla-t-il en bondissant du canapé.

Les Malefoy-Granger échangèrent une œillade et se rendirent dans le hall. Blaise avait eu le respect de ne pas ouvrir en lieu et place des maîtres de maison et se tint simplement dans la ligne de mire.

\- Tu veux que… commença Drago.

\- Je vais ouvrir, assura Hermione en affichant un sourire de circonstance sur son visage tout en s'emparant de la poignée.

\- Et le sortilège avec Malefoy ? l'interrogea Blaise.

\- Je l'ai levé.

Pansy ne fut de toute évidence pas surprise de les trouver massés sur deux mètres carrés.

\- Bonsoir. Veuillez excuser mon retard, un imprévu de dernière minute.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je t'en prie, entre.

Hermione s'effaça et Drago en fit autant.

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous possédez une très belle propriété.

\- Merci, répondit Drago avec suspicion.

Il n'avait pas revu Pansy Parkinson depuis des années et ces dernières ne semblaient avoir eu aucune emprise sur son physique. Elle en avait quarante-sept mais en paraissait toujours vingt.

\- Blaise, Drago, je suis heureuse de vous revoir, déclara-t-elle avec une étonnante sincérité.

\- Je ne sais pas si le terme « heureux » est celui qui convient, dit Blaise. Ce qui est certain c'est que je suis surpris de te trouver ici.

\- J'ai appris que tu t'étais marié au même titre que Drago. Félicitations.

\- Merci.

Le blond, lui, ne pipa mot et se contenta d'aller porter le manteau de sa vieille connaissance avec les autres. L'abondance de parfum qui s'en dégageait lui piquait les yeux si bien qu'il tint à protéger l'ensemble des autres vêtements de son odeur écœurante.

Hermione était en train de faire les présentations quand il se posta près de Blaise qui avait visiblement des difficultés à croire que la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux était bien réelle.

\- Tu connais déjà Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Oui, bien sûr. Bonsoir Mrs Malefoy.

\- Miss Parkinson, la salua assez froidement la Serpentard.

\- Voici Marie Zabini, l'épouse de Blaise.

\- Bonsoir Madame. Toutes mes félicitations pour avoir su passer la corde au cou de notre intraitable célibataire. Merlin sait que bon nombre a essayé avant vous et a échoué.

\- Bonsoir Miss. Un échec naturellement dû au fait qu'aucune de ses femmes n'était… eh bien moi, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Daniel Jameson, le meilleur ami de Scorpius, continua Hermione. Ainsi que son compagnon, Andy Adams.

\- Messieurs.

\- Miss.

\- Harry et Ginny Potter que tu connais également.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Parkinson, dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Micky, amie de notre famille.

Drago sourit et se montra particulièrement attentif à la réaction de Pansy. Elle dû penser qu'il s'agissait d'une boutade de mauvais goût car elle se retourna vers Hermione puis lui, un rictus goguenard aux lèvres. Constatant qu'absolument personne ne relevait, elle se reprit.

\- Bien. Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Miss Parkinson. Micky est enchantée de vous voir ici, en visite dans son nouveau domicile, chez Mrs et Mr Malefoy-Granger.

Drago réprima difficilement son hilarité. Si même l'elfe avait prévu de mettre Pansy mal à l'aise, la Serpentard n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Il y eut une seconde de latence mais Hermione poursuivit son énumération.

\- Et bien sûr, Scorpius et…

\- Scorpius ! Merlin que tu as grandi ! se pâma-t-elle. Tu es le portrait craché de ton père.

\- Bonsoir Pansy. Je te présente ma compagne, Hélène Robin. Hélène, Pansy Parkinson, une vieille amie et ancienne camarade de promotion de mes parents.

\- De son père uniquement. Ta mère était plus jeune que nous, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du Serdaigle.

\- De mes parents.

\- Ah… Oui… Bien-bien sûr. Enchantée, Miss, dit-elle avec gêne en évitant scrupuleusement le regard impérieux de Scorpius ou le leur, à Hermione et lui.

Drago vit que Blaise se délectait de cette situation et préféra lui couper l'herbe sous le pied avant qu'il ne fasse une réflexion de son cru.

\- Champagne, Pansy ?

\- Volontiers. Merci Drago.

Il acquiesça et lui tendit sa coupe. Tous servis, ils purent trinquer à leur réveillon. Drago y greffa une prière mentale mais déchanta rapidement.

\- J'ai apporté quelque chose, annonça Parkinson.

\- Du poison à distribuer avant le dessert ? persiffla Blaise.

\- Ton mariage n'a manifestement eu aucune incidence sur ton comportement puéril, Blaise.

Sa pique surprit tous ceux qui la connaissaient. Le noir déposa une main sur les jambes croisées de son épouse pour l'inciter au calme.

\- C'est grâce à ça qu'elle m'a épousé. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il aurait dû évoluer.

\- Quelle est cette chose ? demanda Hermione avec un enjouement un peu trop appuyé.

Pansy pointa sa baguette sur un coin de la pièce et psalmodia. Une seconde s'écoula au terme de laquelle un sapin d'une dimension tout ce qu'il y avait de plus conforme pour ces conifères se matérialisa. La taille n'était pas un problème mais sa composition l'était bien plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce… truc ? fit Ginny Potter, posant la question que chacun avait en tête.

\- Un « après-dessert », les renseigna Pansy. Une sculpture en chocolat.

\- Et elle renferme un Mangemort en chocolat aussi ?

Potter donna un coup d'épaules désapprobateur à sa femme.

\- Elle renferme différents bonbons au chocolat et friandises de chez Honeyduckes.

\- Hum…

\- C'est très aimable de le partager avec nous, dit Hélène avec diplomatie. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie.

Autour de la sculpture voletaient allègrement quelques fées sucrées. Elles agitaient leur minuscule baguette magique, colorant aléatoirement la pièce originellement brune, y dessinant des motifs en corrélation avec les célébrations de Noël.

Les conversations reprirent doucement et Hermione fit apparaître les petit-four, pickles et autres mignardises salées. Parkinson assise à sa gauche, Drago n'hésita pas à agripper les hanches de sa femme quand elle passa devant lui et à la faire s'asseoir sur le bras de son fauteuil. Il espérait que la proximité entre son corps et celui d'Hermione éviterait à Pansy d'entamer une causerie la tournant en ridicule et le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai pas terminé de faire le tour des invités, protesta Hermione.

\- Ils peuvent se servir par eux-mêmes.

\- Ce bras de fauteuil est inconfortable.

\- Alors inversons nos positions.

Il nota que Pansy n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur échange bien qu'elle n'ait pu en saisir le sens.

\- Bon, on graille quoi ce soir ? J'espère que c'est pas Grangie qui a cuisiné.

\- C'est toujours un bonheur de t'avoir chez moi, Zabini, ironisa la Gryffondor.

\- Je sais, je sais…

\- La question était pertinente. On graille quoi ?

\- La politesse est en option chez toi, Daniel ?

\- Regardez-la, la petite lèche cul-cul à ses vrais-faux beaux-parents.

\- Je plains le pauvre Andy quand tu te présentes chez les tiens, rétorqua Hélène.

\- Ses parents m'adorent ! se vanta-t-il.

Dans le dos de son petit-ami, le jeune homme secoua la tête, leur affirmant que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Pourquoi vous riez comme des idiots ?

\- Pour rien mon petit Daniel, pour rien.

\- Mouais. Fais gaffe à toi, Malefoy-Granger.

\- Je tremble, Jameson.

\- Vous n'avez pas fini ? soupira Hélène.

\- Mais quelle rabat-joie, Robin !

Drago fut accaparé par sa mère qui l'interrogea discrètement sur le menu.

\- Très bon choix, dit-elle lorsqu'il eut parachevé son énonciation.

\- Je suis un homme de goûts, Mère, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Surtout un homme avec un égo aux proportions toutes aussi affolantes que sa mauvaise foi, commenta Hermione en s'emparant d'une crudité.

\- Oh oh, crise de couple en vue, annonça Weaslette.

\- _Nouvelle_ crise de couple, tu veux dire.

\- Nous nous passerons de tes commentaires méprisants, Scorpius, siffla son père.

\- Je les trouve, au contraire, très divertissants.

\- N'en rajoute pas, Potter.

\- Prenez donc un concombre, Mr Malefoy, ça vous détendra, l'interpella Daniel.

\- Merci pour cette suggestion d'un inintérêt désolant.

\- Bah quoi ? Un petit concombre, ça détend toujours.

\- Drago n'aime pas le concombre.

\- Comment ça il n'aime pas le concombre ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Et toi, c'est quoi ton problème, Jameson ? Je n'aime pas le concombre, je n'aime pas le concombre, un point c'est tout.

Un tumulte s'éleva soudain.

\- Et voilà comment on fait, Zabini ! Par ici les Gallions ! mugit Daniel, toutes dents dehors.

\- Putain ! T'es franchement qu'un sale con, Malefoy, siffla le noir au même instant.

\- Je te demande pardon ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?! s'irrita le Serpentard.

\- Ce petit connard de…

\- Blaise !

\- Idiot, reprit-il en levant les yeux au ciel après que Marie se soit détournée. Idiot de Jameson et moi avons parié qu'il ne parviendrait pas à te faire dire le mot « concombre » avant la fin de la soirée.

Hermione, qui suivait la scène avec intérêt gloussa, le nez dans sa coupe de champagne, alors que Drago était tout bonnement ulcéré que l'on puisse se jouer ainsi de sa personne sous son propre toit.

\- Le prochain qui considère désopilant de s'amuser à mes dépends trouvera seul le chemin de la sortie.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Prends donc un petit concombre, Drago, dit Blaise. Ça te détendra.

\- Va te faire f…

Il s'interrompit de lui-même en croisant le regard sévère de sa mère qui conversait avec les Potter et Micky. Blaise se mit à ricaner mais ne l'importuna plus, brusquement très intéressé par les agissements de sa femme en train de déguster un gressin aux herbes.

\- Travailles-tu toujours au Ministère ? le consulta Pansy.

\- Non, plus depuis longtemps, répondit Drago. Je suis associé à Blaise chez _Zabini Corp_. Je gère toute la partie commerciale.

\- Oh ! C'est très intéressant.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je suis momentanément embauchée chez Honeyduckes, à Pré-au-lard. Ce qui explique le cadeau…

\- Tu ne travaillais pas dans la branche « mode » du journalisme ?

\- Jusqu'à cet été, si. Mais mes parents sont décédés et…

\- Hermione me l'a appris. Mes sincères condoléances.

\- Ta sollicitude me touche beaucoup, souffla-t-elle en déglutissant péniblement. Bref, on m'a licenciée dans les semaines qui ont suivi car je ne trouvais pas la force de me rendre au bureau chaque jour et voilà… dit-elle avec fatalisme.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi.

\- Merci Drago. Et Scorpius ? Que fait-il ?

\- Je travaille auprès de ma mère, dans notre cabinet de Défense du Droit des Accusés, expliqua le principal concerné qui s'était approché de ses parents, dans leur dos.

\- Je vois… Tout se passe bien ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile de travailler sous les ordres de ta mère adoptive ?

\- Je ne travaille pas sous les ordres de ma mère mais en collaboration avec elle, signifia-t-il sur un ton poli bien que ferme.

\- Je comprends. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis certaine qu'Astoria aurait été fière de l'homme que tu es devenu.

Le brouhaha était tel que seuls Scorpius et Drago perçurent ses paroles. Le Serpentard se figea à la mention de son ex-femme et ouvrit la bouche pour remettre Parkinson et ses commentaires à leur place mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

\- Et moi, je suis certain qu'Astoria n'aurait eu cure de l'homme que je suis, cingla-t-il. Maman ?

\- Oui mon cœur ? l'encouragea Hermione, se soustrayant volontairement au débat dans lequel Marie, Blaise, Andy et elle s'étaient engagées.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me suivre avec Papa s'il-vous-plaît. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Intrigués, le couple acquiesça et se leva, suivant leur fils jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, Maman. J'ai simplement une annonce à faire et j'aimerais m'assurer que ça ne pose aucun problème.

\- Une annonce ? Ne me dit pas que… commença Hermione, extatique.

\- Je ne te dirai rien de plus pour le moment. Est-ce que vous m'en donnez l'autorisation ? Ce n'est pas pressé, ça peut attendre si vous préférez.

\- Tu n'as pas à recevoir notre autorisation, Scorp', dit son père dont la main droite était compulsivement pressée par Hermione. Tu fais les choses comme tu l'entends.

Scorpius inclina doucement la tête, souriant.

\- Ne commence pas à pleurer, Maman ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire !

\- Bien sûr que si je sais, affirma-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

Drago roula des yeux mais se trouvait extrêmement intrigué. Il savait qu'Hermione pensait que Scorpius allait profiter de la soirée pour annoncer la reprogrammation de son mariage avec Hélène. Néanmoins, il ne lui avait semblé apercevoir aucune bague de fiançailles à l'annulaire de la jeune femme et Scorpius était bien trop romantique pour faire sa demande ainsi, en ce vingt-quatre décembre.

\- J'espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne, lui souffla Hermione en revenant dans le séjour. Nous ne célèbrerons pas notre mariage une troisième fois.

\- Hum…

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, viens.

Il la convia à s'asseoir et reprit lui-même place. Scorpius était resté debout et attira l'attention de l'auditoire, posté à la droite d'Hélène. Le silence tomba rapidement et un voile d'angoisse parut presque parcourir les pupilles gris-bleuté du Serdaigle.

\- Merci.

A la surprise d'Hermione mais pas de Drago, il prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne. Hélène se leva sans mot dire. La Gryffondor se serra contre lui, comprimant si fort ses doigts que le blond n'en sentit rapidement plus le bout.

\- Hélène et moi-même aimerions profiter de cette réunion pour vous annoncer quelque chose, entama Scorpius sur un tempo mesuré. Toute notre famille n'est pas entièrement réunie ce soir mais nous souhaitions vous en faire part quoiqu'il en soit. J'espère que les absents ne nous en tiendront pas rigueur. Voilà, nous avions convenu de patienter jusqu'à ce que nous soyons prêts mais le fait est que…

\- T'accouches, Malefoy ? J'ai les crocs, moi, trépigna Daniel.

* * *

.

* * *

Rien de mieux que de débuter une fin avec un petit cliffhanger, non ?

*Huées des lecteurs.*

Vous voulez la suite ? Eh bien vous l'aurez… la semaine prochaine ! Niark, niark, niark ! :D

.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre et notamment les retrouvailles avec nos Dramione d'amour. Cette partie est relativement courte, mais je vous rassure : les deux suivantes seront biiiiien plus longues. Idem : celle-ci avait avant tout pour objectif de faire une sorte d'« état des lieux » de la situation. La suite sera donc un peu plus mouvementée.

Voilàààà !

.

 **ON N'OUBLIE PAS DE LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW EN SORTANT DE LA SALLE SIOUPLAIT !**

 ** _Vous pouvez me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je rappelle que même un « c'était cool » me fera plaisir. La review n'a pas à mesurer des kilomètres pour me toucher. Savoir que vous avez pris un peu de votre temps pour m'écrire (même s'il s'agit d'une critique négative) sera véritablement et très sincèrement apprécié. Merci. :)_**

Je vous fais de gros bisous tout doux et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec la partie 2.

Longue vie à LRHS,

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime**


	2. Partie 2

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien !

J'ai été super méga giga heureuse de lire les reviews qui m'ont été laissées. Merci à mes revieweurs/euses d'amour ! J'ai nommé : **MariePuffy** ; **MissFlow** ; **Betafrange** ; **Caballeras** ; **Nedwige Stark** ; **MrsBrunette** ; **NeverForgeett** ; et enfin : **Janifael !**

.

 **NEWS** : **Il ne reste que vingt-quatre heures aux participants du concours LCE pour m'envoyer leur texte ! **

**Publications à venir :** au cours du W-E prochain, deux nouvelles publications interviendront : celles de mes deux textes « Hors-concours » de l'édition de Noël du concours de Fanfictions LCE. J'espère que les textes vous plairont !

.

 **RàR Anonyme** :

 **Miss Flow** : Helloooo to you ! Je suis trop, trop, trop, trop, trop contente que tu sois trop, trop, trop, trop, trop contente de retrouver nos handicapés des sentiments ! *-* Merci infiniment pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait très chaud au cœur ! Effectivement, j'ai regroupé l'intégralité des HS. Des Dramione aux Dandy en passant par les Scolène ! )

Je suis ravie que tu aies ri en lisant la première partie. Comme tu le sais sans doute, je n'aime pas faire deux fois la même chose et j'ai voulu donner à cet épilogue un côté « humoristiques » que l'on n'avait pas forcément avec les deux autres fics. (Cela vient également des demandes que m'ont faite les lecteurs d'HPF lors des sondages.) Bref, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec cette nouvelle partie ! :D (Et oui, je sais : quoi qu'il arrive, je reste sadique avec mon suspens ! MOUAHAHAH) Un GRAAAND merci pour ta reviiiew ! Des bisous et à très vite !

.

DOOONC ! Je sais que certains ont parié sur l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hélène tout droit sortie de la bouche de notre petit Scorpinou national. Alors qu'en est-il ? Que va-t-il se produire dans le courant de cette soirée de réveillon ? Eh bien c'est ce que je vous propose de découvrir dès à présent ! :D

Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture et je vous dis à trèèèès vite (enfin pas trop vite parce que cette partie est looooongue (dix-neuf pages Word ! Héééé ouais, rien que ça !)).

As always : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

* * *

.

* * *

Seul le silence suivit les paroles du meilleur ami de Scorpius. Un silence qui s'éternisa. L'étau qu'Hermione avait toujours autour de sa main se relâcha subitement et elle pivota la tête vers Drago, les yeux plus exorbités que jamais. Daniel, de son côté, faisait aller et venir son regard entre ses deux meilleurs amis, espérant qu'ils s'expliquent.

\- Euh… Attendez… Malefoy n'est quand même pas en train de nous dire que tu es… que tu es…

\- Enceinte ? compléta Hélène avec douceur. Si.

Il y eu un court instant de quiétude puis Daniel se mit à beugler.

\- NAAAAAAAAAN ! OH PUTAIN !

Il se tut une poignée de secondes supplémentaire mais finit par se jeter en avant, arrachant le verre des mains d'Hélène.

\- On vous a pas appris qu'une femme enceinte ne devait pas boire d'alcool, bande d'inconscients !

\- Tout l'alcool a été retiré, dit-elle patiemment.

\- Mouais…

Daniel goûta lui-même le breuvage avant de le reposer sur la table basse.

\- Putain j'y crois pas ! C'est ouf !

Il leur bondit littéralement dessus et les compressa vigoureusement contre son corps.

\- Prems pour être le parrain !

\- On verra ça, modéra Scorpius.

\- Il n'y a rien à voir. Ce gamin sera mon filleul et puis c'est tout ! Bordel je vais avoir un filleul ! Ça va être É-NORME !

\- Ok, Dan', redescends d'une octave s'il-te-plaît, le modéra son petit ami qui fut le second à adresser ses félicitations.

Les convives se mirent en rang d'oignons derrière lui et l'imitèrent. Légèrement à l'écart et toujours assis l'un près de l'autre, Hermione et Drago s'observèrent. Elle le lâcha alors et porta ses mains à sa bouche, émue aux larmes. Les lèvres du Serpentard se muèrent en un sourire et il n'en fallut pas davantage à sa femme pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'enlaça longuement puis, lorsqu'il remarqua que la file s'était désemplie, incita Hermione à se lever. Micky s'éloigna, cillant furieusement, et permit aux deux couples de se retrouver face à face.

\- Nous sommes si heureux pour vous les enfants.

Tout en pudeur, presque avec timidité, ils échangèrent alternativement de longues étreintes. Hermione pleurait en riant et Scorpius n'était pas mieux. Hélène était sans conteste au comble du bonheur et une larme unique roula sur sa joue. Drago, lui, exprimait intimement sa joie. Aucune larme ne fût visible mais il s'en fallut de très peu pour que l'une lui échappe. Narcissa venait de se présenter à ses côtés et fit glisser sa paume dans la sienne. En face d'eux, Scorpius embrassait le front de sa mère.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, Drago.

\- Je le ferai, Mère. Ultérieurement. Tout comme toi.

Il posa les yeux sur elle et la vit sourire.

\- Grand-père mon vieux Malefoy ! Tu vas être grand-père, par le string de Morgane ! s'esclaffa Blaise en lui administrant une tape dans le dos.

\- M'en parle pas !

\- Si justement, parlons-en, intervint Scorpius en s'approchant d'eux. Il va sans dire que vous avez plutôt intérêt à vous responsabiliser, tous les deux.

Son regard passa alternativement de sa mère à lui.

\- Il est hors de question que nous vous confiions notre enfant si vous continuez à vous comporter comme des adolescents. Vous avez donc sept mois pour devenir des adultes. Bon courage !

\- N'importe quoi ! Nous sommes parfaitement responsables et matures.

\- Oui, parfaitement ! l'appuya Hermione.

\- Essayez donc d'y croire vous-mêmes.

.

Hermione et Drago convièrent les invités à table et se réfugièrent dans leur cuisine sous le prétexte du service à l'assiette.

\- Grands-parents à quarante-sept ans ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

\- Ne commence pas à paniquer, le gourmanda la Gryffondor en lançant des sortilèges à l'aveuglette.

\- Tu paniques autant que moi !

\- Oui mais moi, c'est normal.

\- Comment ça, c'est normal ? J'ai tout autant le droit de paniquer que toi. J'en ai même plus.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non !

\- Si !

Ils se scrutèrent longuement.

\- Nous ne sommes pas prêts.

\- Assurément pas.

\- Bon, ok, pensons rationnellement, décréta Hermione avec détermination. Nous avons sept mois pour nous faire à l'idée. C'est long sept mois.

\- Oui. C'est même très long.

\- Effectivement. Regarde, c'est le temps qu'ils nous a fallu pour nous avouer notre amour. Si nous sommes parvenus à faire ça, nous parviendrons à nous conditionner.

Drago opina militairement.

\- Et puis de toute façon, nous ne sommes que des grands-parents. Nous n'aurons un rôle que très secondaire, reprit son épouse.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas changer une couche mais la magie nous aidera quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Tu ne sais changer enfiler une couche ?

\- Ma mère s'est pratiquement toujours occupée de Scorp' quand il était bébé… lui rappela-t-il.

\- D'accord… Ce n'est pas grave. Je t'apprendrai. Je sais faire toutes ces choses. J'ai eu une fille, je me suis occupée d'elle et… et… et je n'ai plus de fille. Oh Merlin, comment allons-nous faire ?

Drago manqua de se faire assommer par une assiette volante et se propulsa en avant. S'il paniquait, Hermione se trouvait à présent au bord de la crise de nerfs. Faisant taire ses propres appréhensions du mieux qu'il le put, il ceignit son corps tremblant et la manda de se relaxer. Potter vint aux renseignements peu après. Il parut comprendre de quoi il retournait en quelques secondes à peine. Sachant que son épouse n'était pas pleinement calmée mais qu'il avait lui-même un devoir, Drago interrogea silencieusement le binoclard qui lui fit signe qu'il prenait les choses en mains. Hermione se pelotonna contre son torse sans se plaindre de cette passation de pouvoir et Drago put servir les entrées sans omettre de déposer un baiser dans les cheveux momentanément disciplinés de sa femme.

\- Où est Maman ? Il y a un problème ? le sollicita impétueusement Scorpius qui n'était pas assis, à l'image d'Hélène.

\- Un trop-plein d'émotions. Elle arrive.

\- Nous aurions dû attendre, Scorp'. Nous n'aurions pas dû faire les choses ainsi. La situation est compliquée pour ta mère.

\- Tout va bien, Hélène. Hermione a été très surprise de l'annonce. Comme très souvent quand ça touche de près ou de loin à Scorpius et à présent qu'il est question d'un petit-fils ou d'une petite-fille, elle songe à Rose. Mais il n'y a rien d'ingérable et elle nous retrouvera très rapidement.

La mère en devenir hocha lentement la tête mais Scorpius ne sembla pas satisfait.

\- Je devrais peut-être y aller.

\- Elle est avec Potter. Crois-moi, ta présence ne l'aiderait pas. Tu la connais, elle va culpabiliser, te présenter ses excuses pour « gâcher le réveillon » et nous ne nous en sortirons pas.

\- Ton père à raison, Scorp'. Allons nous asseoir.

.

Hermione et Potter s'attablèrent cinq minutes plus tard. Présidant l'autre bout de la table, Drago détailla scrupuleusement son épouse pour s'assurer de la crise avait été endiguée. Elle avait dû user de sortilèges car son visage était aussi frais qu'au début de la soirée et rien n'indiquait qu'elle ne se sentait pas à son aise. Le Serpentard remercia ensuite le pseudo-Survivant sans un mot et piqua dans son assiette. L'entrée et le plat de résistance de Micky eurent un franc succès. Momentanément repus et désireux de patienter avant de terminer le repas par une farandole de desserts tous plus gourmands les uns que les autres, les convives se levèrent de table. Si certains demeurèrent dans la pièce de vie pour discuter, d'autres comme Marie, Andy, Weaslette et Hélène se rendirent dans le jardin où une bonne trentaine de centimètres de neige était tombée. Avisant Hermione et Scorpius en tête-à-tête, Drago prit en charge le débarrassage et le nettoyage de la vaisselle. Pansy qui, jusqu'alors, n'avait commis aucun esclandre apporta son aide à l'instar de Narcissa. Même s'il était dos à l'entrée de la cuisine, Drago capta sans mal les trois allers-retours de Blaise qui, la deuxième fois, ouvrit le réfrigérateur sans autorisation et le referma sans n'avoir rien récupéré. Finalement agacé par ses agissements, le Serpentard prit la décision de lui demander clairement ce qu'il voulait mais Blaise ne réapparut pas. Soupçonneux, il lança deux sortilèges supplémentaires et se rendit à l'extérieur où les convives s'étaient tous regroupés. Hélène, Weaslette et Marie avaient _a priori_ formé un bonhomme de neige qu'Andy avait enchanté. Le petit personnage déambulait lentement de long en large en s'enfonçant toujours plus dans la poudreuse. Une sorte de concours débuta alors et chaque participant y alla de sa création personnelle.

Pansy Parkinson donna vie à une Vélane particulièrement réussie. Narcissa, elle, reproduisit à l'identique son Patronus, une splendide louve. Ginny Potter, une poursuiveuse de Quidditch grandeur nature qui ne cessait de lancer le Souafle dans les airs avant de le rattraper. Marie Zabini, une réplique exacte de son époux. Celui-ci s'enorgueillit mais perdit son sourire quand le second Blaise se mit à l'attaquer vigoureusement à coup de boules de neige et de commentaires dignes de l'original. Ce dernier matérialisa en conséquence un Géant qui se chargea de le protéger. La créature avait visiblement pour seconde mission de détruire son adversaire mais le Blaise de neige se révélait très agile et échappait aisément à l'énorme poigne du Géant.

Hélène leva sa baguette mais ne psalmodia pas sur l'instant. Elle fit volte-face vers Scorpius et sourit avec amusement. Etonnement, ce fut un lion majestueux et impressionnant de réalisme qui s'échappa de sa baguette. Il se mit alors à marcher de façon menaçante en direction de Scorpius tout en lui grognant après. Le Serdaigle demeura parfaitement calme et jeta son propre sortilège. Des hurlements de rire fusèrent de toute part ou presque tandis qu'un monstrueux serpent rampait de façon lascive vers le lion qui s'était immobilisé. La tentative d'envoûtement manqua et le félin bondit sur le reptile. Tous deux s'écrasèrent au sol où ils poursuivirent leur rixe à grand renfort de rugissements et de sifflements. Hermione et Drago n'eurent nul besoin de se concerter pour réaliser leur ouvrage. Pendant que sa femme créait littéralement une armée de bambins enneigés qui se tenaient à quatre pattes, encerclaient le couple de farceurs, et braillaient de toute la force de leurs poumons, Drago constitua une seconde rangée composée de couches malodorantes, de biberons, de transats qui se balançaient seuls dans un grincement exaspérant et autres réveils qui beuglaient sans interruptions. L'étau se resserra autour de Scorpius et Hélène qui se couvraient les oreilles avec leurs mains tant l'enchantement était bruyant.

Vint le tour de Potter qui surprit tout le monde en ne modélisant que deux chiens dont l'un était deux fois plus petits que l'autre. Le plus grand - dont la taille était déjà très modeste - se coucha sur le flanc, accueillant son homologue auprès de lui. Drago les vit tourner leur tête de concert, observer quelque chose dans son dos puis fermer les paupières et s'endormir. Potter fut dévisagé et Drago opéra un demi-tour, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait attiré l'attention des animaux. Il ne trouva qu'Hermione, souriant tendrement à son ami. De ce qu'il comprit, Weaslette était la seule à qui cette mise en scène parlait également. Drago posa un dernier regard sur les deux chiens qui dormaient toujours puis attendit que l'avant-dernier enchantement soit produit. Connaissant un minimum Daniel Jameson, Drago s'attendit au pire. Réaction visiblement partagée par beaucoup. Daniel avait brandi sa baguette et la quasi-totalité des invités avait fait un pas en arrière. Seuls Hélène et Scorpius n'avaient pas bougé, puisqu'en étant incapables, de même que Blaise Zabini, qui ne semblait pas craindre les frasques éventuelles de celui qu'il surnommait parfois son « fils spirituel », ou encore son compagnon dont le bonhomme de neige avait subi un panel d'améliorations. Drago fut interloqué de ne voir jaillir du bout de bois qu'une réplique en tout point similaire à son créateur. Comme lui, l'homme fait de neige avait les mains dans les poches de son manteau et arborait un air mal à l'aise. Le véritable Daniel resta sur place mais l'autre se mit à marcher. En prenant conscience de sa direction, Drago vit clair dans son jeu et il ne fut pas le seul. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils allaient encore demeurer dehors un bon moment avec cette histoire et il n'en avait guère envie. C'était même un euphémisme pour lui dont les chaussures à cent Gallions s'humidifiait à toute vitesse. Il aurait très bien pu les protéger mais, soutenu par sa mauvaise volonté, il préféra rouler des yeux pendant qu'à côté de lui, Hermione faisait taire les métamorphoses sonores.

La silhouette de Daniel continua son périple et se posta devant un Andy tétanisé. On aurait pu entendre un fantôme se déplacer tant le silence qui régnait était profond. Progressivement, la statue de glace s'abaissa, déposant l'un de ses genoux sur le sol. Sa main gauche se forma et fut complété par la droite au cœur de laquelle se situait un écrin. Le faux Daniel l'ouvrit puis l'enchantement se stabilisa pour finalement se scléroser.

Le souffle de chaque individu était retenu. Délaissant la manifestation des yeux, tous relevèrent la tête pour voir le véritable Daniel Jameson, l'écrin ouvert dans sa paume. Il se tenait toujours à une dizaine de mètres de son partenaire et ne s'était pas accroupi. Debout, il avait la nuque pliée par l'angoisse et le malaise. Lui qui répandait usuellement sa verve avec exubérance était inapte à prononcer la moindre parole. Drago vit Scorpius et Hélène échanger un regard où la tension était on ne peut plus perceptible. Andy était tout aussi immobile que le reste d'entre eux mais la surprise qui s'était lue sur ses traits s'estompait. Un très léger sourire la remplaça. Plongé dans les iris de Daniel en dépit de la distance, il inclina alors la tête. Le brun esquissa un pas en avant mais se retint, comme s'il n'était pas certain de l'interprétation à donner au geste d'Andy. Pourtant, celui-ci ne souffrait aucun doute et chaque protagoniste se permit de se réoxygéner convenablement. Daniel, toujours piqué comme un idiot dans la neige, contraignit alors Andy à contourner sa réalisation et converger vers lui.

\- Je… Je sais pas trop pourquoi je fais ça maintenant, entonna Daniel d'une voix éraillée à son approche. J'ai envie de te demander en… mariage depuis un bail mais c'est pas grave si t'as pas envie d'accepter. On peut attendre ou pas se marier du tout, dit-il d'une voix hachée. Désolé pour la proposition pas terrible. T'es pas obligé de dire oui.

\- Oui.

\- Oui ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui comme…

\- Oui comme « Oui, je veux t'épouser Daniel Jameson », répondit paisiblement Andy.

Daniel lui-même ne paraissait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il fixait son vis-à-vis sans manifestement savoir ce qu'il devait faire ou non de cette information.

\- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain la galoche ?! les apostropha Blaise. On se les gèle.

.

Le Serpentard fut le troisième, après Scorpius et Hélène à aller féliciter les fiancés. Il serra son « fils spirituel » dans ses bras et le rabroua gentiment sur le manque d'assurance de sa demande en mariage.

\- Désolés de vous voler la vedette, les amoureux, mais j'attends cela depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas refuser, dit Andy à l'attention des futurs parents.

\- On sait et il n'y a aucun problème. Nous sommes super heureux pour vous les garçons ! le rassura Hélène.

Les congratulations s'éternisèrent. Alors qu'il pensait _enfin_ pouvoir rentrer au chaud, Drago fut interpellé par sa belle-fille.

\- Attendez, nous n'avons pas vu le travail de Micky.

Involontairement - il devait l'avouer -, Drago avait totalement oublié l'elfe qui était assise à même la neige, un peu plus loin. Elle se releva, s'écarta de l'emplacement où elle s'était tenue et les accueillit avec un large sourire.

\- Bon… Je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord pour déclarer Micky gagnante, dit Ginny Potter.

\- Sans conteste. C'est magnifique Micky.

\- Micky vous remercie. Micky est très touchée. Merci.

Même si leur œuvre, à Hermione et lui, se hissait assurément à la deuxième marche du podium, Drago fut forcé de reconnaître que l'elfe méritait la première place. Elle avait tout simplement reproduit au détail près chacun de leur personnage ainsi que celui à qui il appartenait en miniaturisant la scène à l'échelle d'un grimoire standard. Cela donnait l'impression d'avoir enfourché un balai et de s'être élevé au-dessus du jardin.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure du dessert !

\- Bien dit Malefoy. Au fait ? continua Blaise en marchant à sa hauteur.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'était au programme l'overdose de romance ? Nan parce que là, on se croirait à la St Valenchiotte.

\- Je n'y peux rien si ce sont tous des sentimentaux qui considèrent ma réception comme un moyen de beugler leur amour à tout va.

\- Hum… Manquerait plus que ta mère nous balance qu'elle a un amant et là, ce serait le pompon.

Drago grimaça à cette perspective et s'empressa d'aller servir les Christmas Pudding, Christmas Cake et autres crumbles aux fruits.

.

L'ambiance était bon-enfant. Chacun était rassasié et les conversations allaient bon train. Les maîtres de maison reçurent une assistance majoritaire au nettoyage si bien que Drago put abandonner Hermione et aller récupérer les digestifs - pour ceux qui en souhaiteraient.

\- Hey, Malefoy ! l'interpella Blaise dans son dos.

\- Hum ?

\- Je peux te demander un truc ?

Le nez sur une étiquette de whisky, le blond releva la tête et arqua un sourcil. Il fit volte-face et…

\- Bordel, c'est quoi cette merde ?! beugla-t-il en ayant un mouvement de recul instinctif.

\- Joyeux Noël Malefoy ! s'égosilla le noir.

Aussitôt, une dinde - sans doute celle prévue pour le déjeuner du lendemain, qui aurait dû se trouver dans son réfrigérateur - crue et auparavant en lévitation à la gauche de Zabini se mut et fonça sur Drago. Ce dernier dut parer un coup d'aile que l'animal, possédé, souhaita lui donner sur la tête. Il se baissa à nouveau et se mit à déverser un chapelet d'insultes au visage de Blaise qui était littéralement plié en deux. Drago voulut quitter la pièce mais leurs cris avaient ameuté tout le monde et l'issue se retrouva bouchée, envahie par les sorciers, Hermione en tête.

\- Fais cesser ça ! siffla-t-il à l'adresse de son épouse qui était en possession de sa baguette, contrairement à lui.

La dinde de Noël continuait à essayer de le frapper avec ses ailes déplumées, faisant des moulinés ridicules pour tenter d'atteindre sa cible.

\- Expelliarmus ! Tatata, Grangie-chérie. La dinde reste là où elle est, dit Blaise en récupérant la baguette d'Hermione. Et voilà comment on fait, Jameson, poursuivit-il. Par ici mes Gallions.

\- Ne croie pas que je vais te donner les tiens. Tu ne m'as pas donné les miens, répliqua Daniel dont l'hilarité égalait celle des autres.

Drago était toujours aux prises avec la dinde qui essayait à présent de s'asseoir purement et simplement sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- DEGAGEZ ! aboya-t-il en fonçant sur la porte.

L'assemblée des ingrats qui n'avaient pas voulu l'aider ainsi que son épouse qui s'était fait avoir par cet abruti de Zabini se fendit en deux et il courut sans ménagement dans le salon où il avait laissé sa baguette. Il entendait la volaille morte le suivre à la trace. Alors qu'il déposait les doigts sur le bout de bois magique, une nouvelle dinde se matérialisa subitement devant lui. Il ne put réchapper au coup qu'elle lui asséna en plein sur le front.

\- Expelliarmus ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Parkinson !

\- Putain Zabini, arrête ça ! vociféra Drago.

\- Nan, c'est bien trop drôle. _Drago Malefoy et l'armée de Dindes pourfendeuses_ ! On écrira des bouquins sur vous, ricana Blaise.

Dix insupportables gloussements suivirent sa tirade. Drago fut en mesure de récupérer sa baguette et la leva. Une dinde, semblant bomber le torse, toutes ailes en avant, fonça sur lui mais il la réduisit à l'état de cendres. Victorieux, il se retourna mais reçut un coup derrière le crâne par un nouvel animal. Perdant patience, Drago lança un sortilège directement sur Blaise. Ce dernier dédoubla toutefois son gallinacé, lui faisant encaisser l'enchantement à sa place.

Rapidement encerclé par les volatiles qui lui voulait la peau et tout aussi furieux que dégoûté quand l'un d'entre eux arrivait à entrer en contact avec la moindre parcelle de son corps, Drago redoubla d'efforts pour les abattre.

\- Mieux vaut pour vous deux qu'il en reste une viable ou bien vous vous débrouillerez pour en trouver une autre avant demain, les prévint Hermione.

\- On pourra toujours faire cuire Parkinson. Oups…

Même Drago dut s'employer pour ne pas rire. Il profita de cet instant pour détourner le sortilège de Blaise. Occupé à se faire vilipender par Pansy, le noir ne prêta pas attention à la vague de dindes enragées qui déferla sur lui. Il poussa un mugissement et se retrouva à terre en quelques secondes à peine, immobilisé par les volailles qui s'étaient toutes assises sur lui dont une à même son visage.

\- Répugnant ! commenta Marie Zabini que la situation de son époux semblait grandement divertir.

Drago se débarrassa de l'effroyable sensation de la peau de la dinde sur sa sienne à grand renfort de Récurvite. Au terme du quinzième, il considéra que Zabini avait dû comprendre le message et leva le sortilège, prenant garde à conserver la dinde originelle.

\- Tu es immonde, Malefoy ! J'ai cru gerber ! Cette dinde avait son cul sur ma tête !

\- _Blaise Zabini et les fesses de la Dinde étouffeuse_ , déclama Scorpius. On écrira des livres sur toi, Parrain Blaise.

Les rires fusèrent alors que Blaise se relevait difficilement et s'empressait de se nettoyer, une moue dégoûtée plaquée sur ses traits.

.

\- Oh non ! pépia une voix dans les instants qui suivirent.

Drago voulut porter son regard sur celle à qui elle appartenait mais son attention fut attirée de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- Fichtre, je crois que je suis amoureux ! scanda Daniel Jameson, debout près de la sculpture en chocolat.

\- Euh… J'espère bien puisque tu viens de me demander en mariage, marmonna Andy Adams, perplexe.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! dit Daniel sur le ton de l'évidence en observant son compagnon comme s'il était subitement devenu fou à lier.

\- Pa-pardon ?

\- C'est quoi ces bêtises encore ? s'agaça Hélène.

\- Blaise !

\- Mais j'ai rien fait ! se défendit ce dernier.

\- Drago, est-ce toi ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Si tu n'es pas amoureux d'Andy alors de qui es-tu amoureux ? demanda vivement Scorpius en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

\- De…

\- … moi.

Tous les regards, sans exception, se braquèrent sur la personne qui venait de parler. Les gestes avaient été si prompts qu'on aurait pu entendre les articulations craquer si un fou rire général ne s'était pas élevé.

\- Et je suis amoureuse de lui en retour.

Les éclats redoublèrent. Les deux acteurs de cette scène ubuesque firent état d'un outrage plus vrai que nature.

\- Vous ne nous croyez pas ? les héla Daniel avec verve.

\- Oh putain vous êtes trop forts ! pleura Blaise Zabini qui se raccrochait désespérément au dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber.

\- Parfait. Vous ne nous croyez pas. Parfait, répéta Daniel en se déplaçant rapidement jusqu'à sa prétendue « amoureuse ».

Drago arrêta de rire et contracta sensiblement la ligne de ses sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais n'en eut pas le temps. Sous le choc de ce qu'il vit, sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'elle-même et ses yeux sortirent de leurs orbites. Daniel Jameson était en train d'embrasser Narcissa Malefoy avec fièvre. Les doigts perdus au sein de sa coiffure, il faisait aller sa langue dans la bouche de sa… partenaire.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se produisit. Tout comme Drago, les autres spectateurs de cette abomination étaient bien trop atterrés. Il se révéla en mesure de remuer une poignée de secondes plus tard et se précipita en avant. Scorpius, bien moins loin, du… couple s'interposa néanmoins le premier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! C'est ma grand-mère, espèce de connard ! Dégage de là ! dit-il en tirant Daniel en arrière.

\- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy-Granger, ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on s'adresse aux gens ! le reprit Narcissa de volée.

\- Quoi ? Mais Grand-mère…

Elle leva la main vers lui pour le faire taire.

\- Mère mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Tais-toi Drago.

\- Mais…

\- Chut !

\- Euh… s'immisça Hermione d'une voix mal assurée. Est-ce que tout va bien, Mrs Malefoy ?

Assise dans son fauteuil flottant, la Serpentard la dévisagea avec affliction.

\- Oui, très chère belle-fille, je vais merveilleusement bien, lui répondit-elle avec un excès de bonne humeur et surtout d'hypocrisie. Arrêtez de nous regarder comme cela !

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Nous nous aimons, affirma Daniel avec aplomb. Tout simplement. Savez-vous ce que je vais vous offrir pour Noël, délicieuse Narcissa ?

\- Non ? pipa-t-elle.

\- Une petite merveille tout droit venue du monde des Moldus : des sous-vêtements comestibles que je m'empresserai de déguster à même votre douce peau.

Drago crut être entré dans une nouvelle dimension. Aussi mobile qu'un Veracrasse décapité, sa mâchoire se fit tout aussi tombante que ses paupières s'écarquillèrent. A nouveau.

\- Euh… Celui qui leur a jeté un Imperium peut arrêter. C'était marrant mais là, ça devient carrément flippant. Même pour moi.

Blaise guetta les réactions mais il n'y en eu aucune.

\- Nous ne sommes sous l'influence d'aucun Imperium, Mr Zabini.

\- Quoi qu'il soit envisageable de considérer l'amour comme une sorte d'Imperium…

\- Est-ce que Daniel Jameson vient bien de faire la réflexion la plus niaise de l'histoire des réflexions les plus niaises ?!

\- J'en ai bien peur, confirma Scorpius.

\- Il est définitivement sous le joug d'un sortilège, poursuivit Hélène.

\- Fort heureusement pour nous tous.

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Je suis tout à fait normal !

\- Tu viens de… de…

\- « Galocher ». Le mot que tu cherches c'est « galocher ».

\- Ça va, Blaise, n'en rajoute pas.

Le noir leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu viens d'embrasser ma grand-mère, Dan'. Et le pire c'est qu'elle était manifestement consentante !

\- Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Nous nous aimons, abruti !

\- Ok, allez c'est plus cool du tout maintenant. Que celui qui leur a fait ça lève le sortilège.

Drago scruta les invités et prit la parole.

\- Ce n'est pas un sortilège. C'est un filtre.

Il s'approcha vivement de la sculpture. Une petite cavité avait été creusée dans la coque en chocolat au cœur de laquelle deux bonbons manquaient à l'appel. A en juger par la disposition, Narcissa et Daniel avaient mangé les premiers qui leur étaient tombés sous la main, deux bonbons noirs avec, pour seule décor, un liseré vert.

\- Parkinson !

Drago vit Hermione se précipiter hors de la pièce, baguette au poing mais la retint.

\- Elle est déjà partie, dit-il.

Son épouse pivota sur ses talons.

\- C'était pour toi.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne la changera jamais.

\- Comment fait-on pour arrêter ça ?! L'Amortensia ne fonctionne pas de cette façon, dit Scorpius avec pertinence.

Seuls deux autres chocolats identiques demeuraient et Drago en attrapa un.

\- Par pitié, empêchez-les de s'approcher ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Profitant de l'effervescence générale, Narcissa et Daniel étaient à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Marie, Hélène, Scorpius et Andy se portèrent volontaires tandis que le Serpentard se rendait dans sa cuisine. Il déposa le bonbon sur le plan de travail et le sépara en deux au-dessus d'un bol. Un mince filet de matière s'y déposa. Assez épais, le liquide était de la même couleur que le liseré. Aucune vapeur ne s'en échappait mais son odeur était très puissante. Drago se pencha sur la potion et inspira. Il descella tout d'abord une forte odeur de Whisky Pur Feu. Puis celle d'une sauce aux airelles qui sut lui mettre l'eau à la bouche. Finalement, l'effluve délicate et caractéristique de la peau d'Hermione après l'amour envahit ses narines. Elle était si puissante qu'elle éveilla ses sens et lui tourna la tête.

\- On dirait de l'Amortensia mêlé à autre chose, annonça-t-il après s'être redressé.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel filtre. La confection et commercialisation de l'Amortensia reste très contrôlée par le Ministère. Aucun dérivé aussi puissant ne serait autorisé, dit Blaise en analysant lui-même la potion.

\- Sauf si elle l'a achetée sous le manteau ou confectionné par elle-même.

\- Elle en serait capable ? fit Ginny Potter avec scepticisme.

\- Les Potions étaient sa matière de prédilection, répondit Drago. Elle n'y excellait pas mais elle était douée malgré tout.

\- Bon, je vais aller chercher tout ce que j'ai comme contrepoisons. Même conservée pendant des années, l'Amortensia n'acquière pas ce pouvoir de réciprocité. Dans le doute, il faudrait aussi que quelqu'un essaie de mettre la main sur Parkinson.

\- J'irai, assura Drago avec fermeté.

\- Non, contra Hermione.

\- Je sais où elle vit.

\- Tu sais où elle vivait, la corrigea son épouse. Une information que je détiens tout autant et je doute fortement que Parkinson se soit terrée chez elle. J'irai avec Harry et Ginny. Ils sont Aurors, ce sera plus aisé de la retrouver.

\- Hum.

\- Ta mère est impliquée, Drago. Reste avec elle.

\- Hum.

Hermione roula des yeux et s'assura avoir l'aval des Potter.

\- Ils sont intenables ! s'exclama Scorpius en faisant irruption dans la pièce. Ils en viennent à nous lancer des sortilèges.

\- Qui les surveille ? s'enquit Potter en avisant les trois autres à sa suite.

\- On les a endormis. Il est hors de question qu'Hélène prenne le risque de recevoir un sortilège ou un coup.

\- Bien sûr, opina Hermione. Les Potter et moi-même partons à la recherche de Parkinson pendant que ton parrain essaiera de trouver un contrepoison.

\- Je viens aussi.

Scorpius somma Hélène de rester à l'écart pendant son absence ce à quoi elle répondit par le même roulement d'yeux que sa belle-mère quelques instants auparavant.

Les Aurors et la partie « Granger » de leur famille prirent le chemin du jardin où ils pourraient transplaner après qu'Hermione eut métamorphosé sa robe de soirée en un pantalon et une veste. Drago la retint toutefois par le bras. Il lui donna un long et langoureux baiser.

\- Euh…

\- Ce truc m'a donné abominablement envie de toi, se justifia le blond à son oreille.

\- Abominablement ?

\- Démesurément, abyssalement, incommensurablement, choisi celui que tu veux.

\- Abyssalement n'est même pas un mot.

\- Ce qui prouve à quel point je te désire.

Elle rit et embrassa chastement sa joue.

\- Dépêche-toi de rentrer.

\- Dépêche-toi d'aider Zabini à trouver quelque chose et je pourrai rentrer plus vite, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il sourit et la laissa s'échapper, son regard coulant du haut de ses fesses au bas de ses jambes.

\- Mets-toi au travail, Drago ! le rabroua-t-elle sans se retourner avant de refermer la porte d'entrée.

Le blond s'assura dans un premier temps que sa mère et l'autre tâche de Jameson étaient toujours endormis. Il eut un haut-le-cœur en songeant que les images mettant en scène son couple et passant actuellement dans son esprit avaient peut-être infestés celui de sa mère ou de son Don Juan. Tressaillant, il échangea avec Marie qui lui assura veiller au grain puis il put retrouver Blaise et partir en sa compagnie pour dresser l'inventaire des contrepoisons.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils ne se matérialisent dans la pièce de vie, les mains pleines de fioles.

\- Il faut les réveiller, dit Blaise en classant les flacons dans l'ordre où ils souhaitaient les leur faire ingérer.

\- Harry nous a prévenu qu'il serait nécessaire de leur mentir sur le contenu, déclara Marie. Il a dit avoir déjà été confronté à une situation semblable et qu'il y a un fort risque pour qu'ils se défendent.

\- Testons uniquement sur Jameson. Nous lui dirons qu'il s'agit d'une potion de vigueur.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

\- Peux-tu conduire ma mère à l'étage s'il-te-plaît ? Il ne faut pas qu'il la voit endormie, ajouta Drago à l'adresse d'Hélène.

La jeune femme acquiesça et fit léviter Narcissa qu'elle précéda dans les escaliers.

\- Allez, on commence.

Andy jeta un « Enervatum » sur son fiancé. Les sorciers se tinrent alors sur le qui-vive au moment où Daniel émergeait. Il bailla longuement et papillonna des yeux.

\- Salut.

Son ton tout à fait normal les intrigua.

\- Dan' ? Tu te sens bien ?

\- Parfaitement pourquoi ? J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Eh bien…

\- Où est ma fichtrement délicieuse Narcissa ? le coupa-t-il en essayant de se lever.

Par pur réflexe, Drago le repoussa brutalement dans son fauteuil.

\- Eh !

\- Tiens, prends ça Daniel, l'invita Marie en lui présentant l'une des fioles sélectionnées par Blaise.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

\- Il s'agit d'une potion de vigueur. Tu es resté endormi assez longtemps et il ne faudrait pas que euh… que…

Elle chercha de l'aide pour achever sa phrase auprès de ses camarades d'infortunes mais n'en eut pas besoin. Daniel s'empara de la fiole et l'avala cul-sec.

\- T'es certaine que c'est une potion de vigueur ? Je ne me sens pas différent.

\- Euh… Eh bien je me suis peut-être trompée… Attends.

Elle lui en tendit une autre qui n'eut pas plus de succès.

\- Oublie la potion.

Daniel se redressa pour la seconde fois. A court d'arguments, Drago prit le parti de le replonger dans le coma. Les Zabini, Andy et lui se concertèrent sur la marche à suivre mais furent interrompus par le Patronus de Scorpius dont la voix leur parvint distinctement.

\- Parkinson n'était pas chez elle, nous essayons de la localiser. Pensons avoir trouvé les ingrédients de la potion. Magie Noire.

Le renard s'évapora, substitué par un bout de papier qui chut au sol. Blaise l'analysa, sa ligne sourcilière contractée puis rendit son verdict.

\- Aucun de mes contrepoisons ne fonctionnera. Je peux sans aucun doute en créer un à partir de cette liste mais même en divisant la cuisson par deux, il ne sera pas prêt avant des semaines. Les larmes de Vélane vont être extrêmement difficiles à neutraliser.

\- Elle a utilisé des larmes de Vélane ?! Merlin, elle était véritablement désespérée de t'avoir pour elle, Drago.

Le blond posa sur Marie un regard entendu tout en réfléchissant à vive-allure.

\- Micky aimerait se proposer afin de localiser Miss Parkinson, Mr Drago, intervint l'elfe. Micky en est capable sans se faire repérer.

\- Je sais Micky et je te remercie mais je pense que nous allons procéder autrement. Si on parvient à neutraliser les larmes de Vélane, est-ce que tu pourrais créer la potion plus rapidement ? interrogea-t-il Blaise.

\- Si on les neutralise, je pense qu'un antidote conventionnel fortement dosé et peut-être un Bézoard en plus feraient l'affaire mais…

\- Il faut que je parle à Potter.

\- Potter ?

Drago ignora volontairement son meilleur ami et forma son propre Patronus.

Il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années avant de parvenir à en invoquer un corporel. Contrairement à Scorpius qui avait été en mesure de le faire au cours de sa scolarité, lui-même avait dû longuement patienter. Jusqu'à la célébration de son anniversaire, lors de sa première année d'exil en France. Il se remémorait comme si cela avait eu lieu la veille du large sourire empli de fierté de Scorpius qui avait déposé un énorme gâteau à étages juste sous son nez, affirmant qu'il l'avait confectionné avec l'aide de Narcissa et de Micky. Eternellement pudique sur ses sentiments et émotions, Drago n'avait esquissé qu'un bref sourire. Sa mère s'était assise près de Scorpius, avait allumé les bougies à la demande de ce dernier puis, toujours sous la directive de Scorpius, ils avaient commencé à chanter. Terriblement faux mais avec cœur. Tout sourire, Scorpius l'avait convié à éteindre les petites flammes au terme du massacre auditif ce à quoi il s'était plié. Puis, grand-mère et petit-fils s'étaient observés, un rictus complice naissant sur leur visage. Perplexe et soupçonneux, il les avait vu se lever de table et en faire le tour, Narcissa sur sa droite, Scorpius sur sa gauche. Quelques secondes après cela, tous les deux déposaient un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Drago, avait dit Narcissa d'une voix douce.

\- On t'aime SUPER MEGA FORT Papa ! avait ajouté Scorpius en le prenant spontanément dans ses bras.

Ce jour-là, son corps s'était réchauffé de l'intérieur. Quelque chose avait remué en lui, fissurant une première fois sa carapace.

Ce souvenir avait été celui grâce auquel Drago avait pu produire un Patronus pendant plusieurs mois. Il avait cependant fini par changer. Un jour contraint de transmettre un message à Hermione par ce biais, Drago avait ravivé son souvenir le plus heureux mais s'était surpris à songer à un certain vingt-cinq décembre au matin. A une fameuse sauce aux airelles. Celle que Narcissa, Scorpius et Hermione s'étaient évertués à préparer à son attention. En ce matin de Noël où, pour la première fois, il avait regardé ces trois personnes et n'avait vu qu'une unique entité. La seule pour laquelle il se damnerait plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La seule pour laquelle il ferait absolument tout. Celle qui avait mis sa carapace en pièce.

Il avait vécu bien d'autres souvenirs emplis de bonheur au cours des années suivantes mais quel était l'intérêt d'en changer ? En définitive, ils ne représentaient rien de plus que ce qu'il avait été en mesure de voir ce jour-ci : sa famille.

.

Drago reprit contact avec la réalité au moment où l'escouade apparaissait devant eux.

\- Vous avez trouvé un moyen ? demanda vivement sa femme en ôtant la neige de ses épaules.

\- Zabini parviendra à créer un antidote très rapidement…

\- Excellente nouvelle !

\- … A une condition.

Les quatre arrivants haussèrent un sourcil.

\- Il faut que nous parvenions à neutraliser les effets des larmes de Vélane.

\- Ce qui est extrêmement complexe, dit Scorpius.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- Et donc… ?

\- Et donc j'ai besoin de Potter, déclara son père.

\- De moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai en ma possession de quoi contrer les larmes de Vélane.

\- Pardon ? dirent simultanément Blaise, Hermione et Scorpius.

\- Mais j'ai…

\- Mais tu as besoin de moi car il s'agit de Magie Noire, acheva le binoclard, pour une fois perspicace.

\- Envisageons l'hypothèse où je mentionnais une sorte de réserve ayant appartenu à mon père et que…

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?! siffla Hermione.

\- Et que, continua-t-il sans la regarder, je prenais la décision de ne pas poursuivre Parkinson pour ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Elle a usé de Magie Noire, Papa ! C'est Azkaban qui l'attend.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais n'agir qu'en tant que Potter l'ami de ma femme et non le Chef des Aurors ? Autrement dit : oublier ce qu'il s'est produit, termina Drago, ne quittant pas le Gryffondor des yeux.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas…

\- Je ne te demande pas ton opinion, Hermione. Je mendie l'approbation de Potter.

\- Ton fils à raison. Le Magenmagot fait preuve d'une tolérance zéro au sujet de la Magie Noire.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu la laisserais s'en tirer ?

\- Si elle y va, j'y vais aussi.

\- Ta mère ou Daniel ne sont pas en danger, Malefoy, intervint Weaslette. Je suis certaine qu'ils peuvent patienter le temps que…

\- Potter, ta réponse. Quoiqu'il arrive, je t'en ai parlé donc peu importe ce que tu décides, ça ne changera rien maintenant, enchaîna-t-il.

Il transplana sur ces mots. La dernière chose qu'il vit furent les prunelles furibondes de son épouse. Il s'exposait à de lourdes réprimandes mais n'y accordait momentanément aucun crédit. Il se matérialisa dans une ruelle mal éclairée à l'ambiance sinistre par cette nuit glaciale d'hiver. Drago se mit rapidement en marche, s'engageant dans une rue un peu plus large, bordées de garde-meubles tout ce qu'il y avait de plus Moldus. Il compta le cinquième - jour de sa naissance - puis déverrouilla le cadenas en inscrivant les chiffres 1-8-0-1 - date de l'anniversaire de Narcissa. Lucius avait été très astucieux pour dissimuler ce stock de potions et autres objets de Magie Noire aux Aurors mais plus largement à n'importe quel sorcier. Qui viendrait chercher dans cet endroit ? Son père l'avait sécurisé en lui jetant un très puissant sortilège localisé de Repousse Moldu si bien qu'il demeurait visible pour les mages et ne se trouvait en rien différent des autres. Cela ne viendrait à l'idée de personne que Lucius Malefoy ait pu entreposer une partie de ses biens dans cet endroit.

Personne n'en avait jamais connu l'existence hormis Drago qui l'avait appris bien avant le décès de Lucius. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs confié son emplacement ainsi que les codes d'accès avant même la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son fils n'y était venu que quatre fois. Une première, quelques mois après avoir été gracié - à l'instar de Narcissa - à la fin de la guerre afin de s'assurer que le garde-meubles n'avait pas été découvert et pour en dresser par lui-même l'inventaire. Une deuxième en désespoir de cause un soir où il avait, comme souvent à cette époque, beaucoup trop bu afin d'essayer de trouver un moyen de se débarrasser d'Astoria sans se faire prendre. Une troisième fois après son retour en Angleterre et les décès de son ex-femme et de Lucius. Il vivait sa quatrième visite en ce moment-même. Le stock était assez restreint mais contenait malgré tout une sélection qui lui assurerait de longues années d'emprisonnement s'il était découvert. Il avait tu son existence jusqu'ici pour protéger son entourage mais il ne leur mentirait pas sur la provenance du philtre qu'il confierait bientôt à Blaise. Il savait qu'il risquait gros en révélant son secret mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il avait confiance en toutes les personnes présentes chez lui en cet instant. De près ou de loin, elles faisaient partie de sa famille au sens large - voire très large en ce qui concernait Potter - du terme et aussi agaçants que quelques-uns pouvaient l'être, il gageait qu'aucun ne le trahirait. Potter était obligé d'accepter. D'autant plus en ce soir de Noël.

Drago inspecta méticuleusement chaque fiole, vérifia que le contenu correspondait à ce que Lucius avait étiqueté puis referma le box et rentra. Ils étaient tous assis, certains des tasses de thé entre les mains, d'autres avec une dose raisonnable d'alcool fort. Hermione réagit instinctivement à son entrée. Elle reposa violemment son verre sur la table et s'empara de sa baguette. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était le seul - hormis Zabini, Scorpius et Narcissa - à pouvoir librement transplaner chez eux mais, dans les moments d'émulation, il lui arrivait encore de s'angoisser et il la rassura sur son identité tout aussi machinalement.

\- Six août.

Elle reposa sa baguette.

\- Quoi six août ?

\- Rien, répondirent les époux d'une même voix.

Après qu'Hermione avait commencé à voir une Psychomage, près de quinze ans auparavant, cette dernière avait réveillé des démons qui s'étaient régulièrement manifestés dans le sommeil de la Gryffondor. Tout comme lui. Une nuit, Hermione s'était réveillée totalement paniquée, ayant cauchemardé qu'il était en fait Lucius ayant miraculeusement échappé à la mort, s'étant introduit chez eux et ayant emprunté ses traits pour pouvoir la tuer en toute quiétude... Lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être leur avait coûté le mobilier de leur chambre, une fenêtre et la paroi de leur douche. Hermione l'avait affronté au péril de sa vie et Drago avait eu l'impression de revivre la soirée au cours de laquelle ils avaient organisé un duel de sorciers peu conventionnel pendant leurs vacances en Islande. La différence avait été qu'il ne s'était nullement laissé torturer. Ne pouvant toutefois se résoudre à la blesser gravement, Drago avait fini par se laisser surpasser par Hermione qui l'avait fait s'agenouiller et l'avait ligoté. Si l'idée aurait pu avoir un certain attrait en d'autres circonstances, cela n'avait pas été le cas cette nuit-là. A court d'argument, Drago lui avait alors mentionné le jour et le mois de leur premier ébat, détails que nul autre que lui-même aurait pu connaître. Le six août. Il l'avait littéralement suppliée de repenser à cette nuit en ajoutant qu'il avait été imprécis puisque, techniquement, cela avait été le sept, minuit ayant déjà sonné lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois eu l'honneur de goûter à sa bouche et plus généralement à son corps.

\- Six août suffira, avait-elle dit en abaissant sa baguette.

Depuis lors, « six août » les rassurait l'un l'autre lorsqu'ils se perdaient un peu trop loin dans les méandres de la paranoïa.

.

Sans un mot, Drago tendit la main, paume ouverte, devant Blaise. Ce dernier ne se saisit pas de la potion dans laquelle elle reposait mais jeta plutôt une œillade à Potter qui se tenait en retrait.

\- Prends-le, c'est bon, céda-t-il.

Le noir acquiesça.

\- Je vais m'occuper de préparer le contrepoison et de diviser ça en deux. Essayez de ne pas vous assassiner pendant mon absence, les pria-t-il en transplanant à son tour.

Satisfait, Drago reporta son attention sur Potter et le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. A ses côtés, Hermione le scrutait avec mépris et l'enjoignit sèchement de le suivre dans la cuisine. Elle prit cependant le temps de remercier le binoclard avec beaucoup trop de chaleur à son goût. C'était bien ça. Il était celui qui sauvait la situation mais Potter allait en retirer tout le mérite simplement parce qu'il avait accepté de fermer les yeux sur une petite violation de la loi sorcière. Ce mec avait une telle façon de sortir héroïque de chaque situation alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien fait qui le sidèrerait toujours.

Drago suivit son épouse de mauvaise grâce, ses pupilles vrillées sur son agréable postérieur. Il méritait une récompense, peu importait ce qu'elle dirait. Pressentant que la discussion serait musclée, il retira sa veste de costume qu'il plaça sur un coin de l'îlot central avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se retourner. Hermione était occupée à fermer la porte sur laquelle elle jeta un Collaporta et un sortilège d'insonorisation puis fit volte-face. Il lui était au moins reconnaissant de ne pas le ridiculiser ouvertement devant leurs invités…

Les fesses appuyées contre le plateau de l'îlot, Drago croisa les bras sur son torse et attendit. La Gryffondor prit tout son temps pour faire demi-tour. Plantant son regard flamboyant dans le sien, elle amorça alors quelques pas. Il pensait qu'elle s'arrêterait à une distance raisonnable mais elle continua à marcher. Drago se tendit sensiblement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le gifler pour un détail aussi insignifiant !

\- Je peux savoir ce que…

\- Tais-toi.

Il arqua un sourcil, décontenancé. Son timbre dénotait en tout point de son attitude. Si la seconde était polaire, le premier était fiévreux. Il ne sépara pas ses bras mais se décontracta. Hermione se planta juste devant lui, à quelques petits centimètres et ils se dévisagèrent. Elle ne demeura immobile qu'un très court instant. Celui d'après, elle se dressait sur la pointe des pieds et caressait sa bouche de la sienne.

\- Pas d… pas d'engueulades ? reprit-il entre deux baisers, venant ceindre sa taille et la rapprocher de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Je… sais pour quelles… raisons tu nous a caché l'exist… l'existence de cette…

\- Réserve.

\- Hum.

\- Et malgré cela, tu…

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et se recula, plissant les yeux.

\- Ecoute moi bien, Drago Malefoy. Nous pouvons passer les prochaines minutes à nous brouiller parce que tu es un idiot qui protègera toujours les siens quoiqu'il lui en coûte ou bien…

\- Ou bien… l'encouragea-t-il d'un regard licencieux.

\- Ou bien tu me montres à quel point ce filtre à eu d'effet sur toi jusqu'à ce que Zabini revienne.

\- Zabini n'en aura pas pour plus de dix minutes.

\- Alors autant ne pas en perdre, dit-elle en retirant ses escarpins.

Il la regarda porter ses mains au bouton de son jean et sourit. Il la laissa enlever son vêtement, en faisant de-même avec le sien. Le blond la vit avec beaucoup d'amusement remettre ses chaussures sans s'embarrasser de rester vêtue sur le haut du corps. Drago en fit autant à ceci près qu'il se délesta de son sous-vêtement. Nouant ses doigts aux siens, il fit passer sa femme derrière lui, face au plan de travail.

\- J'ai très envie d'un bain ce soir, confia-t-elle tranquillement pendant qu'il se baissait, portait un baiser sur sa fesse droite et lui ôtait sa culotte toute en dentelle verte.

Que pouvait le moindre chocolat contre cela ?

\- Et j'ai très envie de toi dans un bain, répondit-il en se redressant.

Il s'insinua en elle sans la moindre difficulté, leur arrachant un grognement de satisfaction. Dans un premier temps, Drago ne bougea pas. Il déposa ses mains sur le corps de sa femme qui rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Il nous reste un peu des sels de bain magiques offerts par Ginny l'an passé. Tu sais, ceux qui…

Elle s'interrompit, un maigre gémissement s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, consécutif à son premier coup de reins.

\- Les produits qui « sentent » Noël, je sais.

\- Ce que je sens, ce sont tes guillemets imaginaires.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit la seule chose que tu sentes, mon amour…

\- Espèce de pervers.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas trop mal dans ton genre non plus.

\- Humph…

Il accéléra la cadence, réduisant ses paroles au silence, permettant à son corps de s'exprimer inconsciemment.

\- Parce que tu es la meilleure des épouses mais surtout le meilleur coup sur cette planète, je te laisserai nous embaumer de ton truc qui pue Noël, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Elle rit mais ne répondit rien, se pressant contre son dos à chaque mouvement du bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il se répande en elle dans un râle de plaisir. Hermione se mut, tournant la tête d'un quart de tour afin de lui offrir un sulfureux baiser au goût de remerciements.

Des coups furent donnés contre la porte.

\- On arrive ! bougonna Drago, donnant l'illusion qu'il était en train de passer un sale quart d'heure.

Complices, les deux amants sourirent et se rhabillèrent. Le Serpentard replaça minutieusement les cheveux d'Hermione dans son dos, s'assurant qu'aucun frisottis n'étant présent avant leur entrée dans la cuisine n'apparaissent.

\- Arrête de sourire, dit-elle sur un ton mutin en s'emparant de sa baguette.

\- Parle pour toi.

\- Tu es insupportable, Malefoy.

\- J'ai encore envie de toi, Granger.

\- Pas mon problème.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça par Salazar !

\- Comme ça comment ?

Il détourna la tête, ferma les yeux et mit tout en œuvre pour paraître furieux. Ce fut sans compter sur Hermione qui se frotta sensuellement à lui avant de bondir en avant et d'ouvrir la porte au moment où il s'apprêtait à l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'es qu'une saleté de Serpentard et tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla-t-il à son oreille en passant devant elle pour rejoindre les autres.

Zabini était de retour, deux verres pleins de potion au côté desquels reposaient deux Bézoards. Il sembla comprendre en quoi avait consisté leur activité moins de cinq secondes après les avoir fixés alternativement mais ne commenta pas.

\- Nous sommes prêts ? s'enquit le maître de maison.

\- Scorp' est monté chercher ta mère et ensuite oui, nous serons prêts.

Endormie, Narcissa lévita, suivie par Scorpius et Hélène. Il l'installa dans son fauteuil puis tous s'en remirent à Blaise. Il multiplia les verres et en tendit un à chacun. Opaques tout comme ceux à destination des empoisonnés, ils étaient vides.

\- On va faire semblant de trinquer avec un cocktail.

\- Ma mère risque de reconnaître la potion.

\- L'odeur est très sucrée, je pense que ça passera, contra Blaise. Si jamais il y a un problème, on avisera. Ils vont se réveiller et vont vouloir se sauter dessus - désolé Malefoy.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mieux vaut les laisser faire.

\- Hors de question !

\- T'inquiète, tu vas le récupérer ton mec, ricana Blaise.

Andy se massa l'arcade sourcilière mais finit par acquiescer.

\- Et puis on leur balance qu'on veut trinquer avant que tout le monde rentre chez lui parce que je ne sais pas vous mais moi, j'ai bien envie de…

\- Me « sauter », oui, on sait, le coupa Marie.

Autour d'elle, tous pouffèrent silencieusement. Seul Blaise parut scandalisé.

\- N'importe quoi ! Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareilles, Marie. Enfin !

Les gloussements se firent plus distincts.

\- Nous savons tous que tu t'apprêtais à dire quelque chose de similaire, Blaise.

\- Même pas vrai !

\- Ah non ?

\- Non ! Absolument pas ! Je m'apprêtais à dire que j'avais envie d'aller me coucher.

\- Tu es sûr que tu comptais mettre le « me » ?

\- Euh… Bah c'est-à-dire que… De toute façon, je n'aurai pas dit « sauter ». J'aurais dit « honorer ma merveilleuse femme », dit-il avec mauvaise foi.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça. Allez, réveillons-les.

Comme le noir leur avait annoncé, Narcissa et l'autre tâche de Jameson mirent tout en œuvre pour entrer en contact l'un de l'autre. Les paroles qu'ils échangèrent furent encore plus répugnantes que leurs gestes et Drago fit la sourde oreille. Il se focalisa sur le décolleté d'Hermione qui peinait à se retenir de rire. Blaise parla mais Drago conserva ses yeux sur les deux seins de la belle brune. Dans très peu de temps, ils lui seraient accessibles. Sa poitrine à laquelle il vouait un culte sans borne. Il pourrait la contempler. La toucher. Il pourrait malaxer ses deux petits seins qu'il aimait tellement. Les caresser. Les embrasser. Les lécher. Les mordre et…

\- Santé !

Il oublia de suivre les autres et resta debout comme un imbécile, rivé sur la poitrine d'Hermione, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et très à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

\- Merlin !

\- Oh putain ! Oh putain de merde ! Non. Non. Non. Non ! NON !

\- Bon retour parmi nous, les accueillis Hélène, un tantinet moqueuse.

Drago releva la tête. Assis côte à côte, Narcissa et Jameson se dévisageait, horrifiés.

\- Mrs Malefoy je euh… Oh merde !

\- Qu'es-ce que… pourquoi est-ce que… commença Narcissa.

\- Pansy Parkinson avait versé un filtre d'amour extrêmement puissant dans certains des chocolats. Ils étaient, selon toute vraisemblance, destinés à votre fils et elle-même.

\- Ceux avec du vert ! beugla Daniel. Ne mangez surtout pas ceux avec du vert ! Putain de merde !

\- On sait…

Le Serdaigle pivota brusquement vers son fiancé qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

\- Merde. Putain Andy je euh… Désolé.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

\- C'est le réveillon de Noël le plus glauque que j'ai jamais fait ! dit Blaise sur un ton étrangement enthousiaste.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas, dit une Narcissa totalement défaite. J'espère que vous n'avez pas laissé partir Miss Parkinson. J'aurais deux mots à lui dire.

Un silence pesant s'installa et Drago prit la décision de relater l'ensemble des événements. Sa mère se révéla bien moins magnanime qu'Hermione, lui vociférant dessus en plein milieu du salon pour lui avoir caché l'existence du repaire de Lucius. Finalement harassée, elle annonça qu'elle montait se coucher dans sa chambre et salua tout le monde en évitant méticuleusement Jameson ce dont il ne sembla absolument pas se plaindre. Drago n'eut droit qu'à un regard torve, lancé de biais, mais ne s'en formalisa pas non plus.

.

Les Zabini furent les premiers à annoncer qu'ils rentraient chez eux.

\- Quelle heure demain ? l'interrogea son meilleur ami en enfilant son manteau.

Drago s'en remit à Hermione, la maîtresse de la planification, et se contenta de remercier le noir pour son aide.

\- C'était le meilleur réveillon de ma vie. Par contre, demain, tu as intérêt à organiser mon jeu d'alcool annuel.

\- Je croyais que c'était le plus glauque, répliqua Drago, faisant fi du reste de sa tirade.

\- Et le meilleur, c'est bien ce que je dis ! Franchement, voir ta mère se faire galocher par Dan' juste après ses fiançailles c'était ÉNORME ! Vous pouvez réinviter Parkinson quand vous le souhaitez.

\- Si jamais ma route recroise un jour celle de Pansy Parkinson, elle ne sera plus jamais en mesure de nous apporter la moindre connerie visant à séduire et _me_ dérober _mon_ mari de la plus ignoble des façons qui soit, clama Hermione avec fougue. Cela, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Je vois que Grangie la lionne s'est réveillée, railla Blaise.

\- Qu'elle essaie de s'approcher de lui, cette pauvre conne. Je lui ferai bouffer sa baguette en plus de lui imprimer la marque de mes bagues de fiançailles _et_ de mariage sur sa sale tronche de pékinois !

\- Je crois qu'on a compris, la temporisa Drago en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Au fait, Malefoy ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est quoi mon cadeau ?! pépia Zabini comme un gamin.

Les trois adultes poussèrent un soupir de consternation.

\- Tu verras ça demain.

\- Quelle merde !

\- C'est ça.

\- J'ai oublié de te prévenir, Hermione, mais je comptais apporter un Baba au rhum pour demain midi. En plus du reste, bien entendu, intervint Marie.

\- Un Baba au rhum ? répéta la Gryffondor, surprise. Pour Noël ?

La sorcière d'origine française parut soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Eh bien c'est-à-dire que… euh… marmonna-t-elle.

\- Margot, la sœur de Marie, en a apporté un l'autre jour quand elle est venue à la maison, la coupa Blaise à leur attention. Et il s'avère que c'est devenu notre nouvel « Aphrodisiaque Cake ».

\- « Aphrodisiaque Cake » ?

\- Tout à fait mon très cher Malefoy.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'aphrodisiaque dans le Baba au rhum… déclara Drago avec scepticisme.

\- T'es pas un Blairie, tu peux pas comprendre. Enfin bref, demain midi nous apportons un Baba au rhum, point final.

Le couple Malefoy-Granger se dévisagea longuement mais finit par hausser les épaules. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils avaient cessé d'essayer de comprendre Blaise et Marie Zabini ou leurs pratiques toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

\- Comme vous voudrez, obtempéra finalement le Serpentard.

\- Sympa vieux !

\- C'est ça. Allez, va honorer ta femme.

\- Honorez-vous bien également, les roucouleurs. A demain !

\- C'est ça, répéta Drago pour la troisième fois.

Un ricanement fut la dernière chose qu'ils entendirent.

.

Le couple nouvellement fiancé s'éclipsa peu après. Daniel s'excusa auprès de lui pour son comportement et Drago lui assura - après avoir reçu un coup de coude de la part de sa _délicieuse_ épouse - qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser d'avoir œuvré contre sa volonté.

\- Encore félicitations les garçons. Passez un très bon Noël dans votre famille, dit Hermione avec bienveillance.

Ils la remercièrent, embrassèrent une dernière fois Hélène et serrèrent la main de Scorpius pour les congratuler à leur tour puis s'en allèrent. Micky s'était éclipsée dans la cuisine où elle débutait dès à présent la confection de quelques mets - à l'encontre des recommandations d'Hermione, bien entendu, qui ne l'autorisait pas à travailler trop tard.

\- Nous allons monter, Papa, annonça Scorpius. Leny est fatiguée.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé d'inventer des excuses, répondit-il à voix basse.

Le Serdaigle s'empourpra.

\- A demain.

\- A demain mon fils.

Il s'en alla vers sa mère et les Potter tandis qu'Hélène, dont la fatigue était à peu près aussi perceptible que chez Hermione, venait dans sa direction.

\- Bonne nuit Mr Malefoy. Très intéressant réveillon de Noël…

\- En effet… Bonne nuit.

Elle lui sourit et le contourna, n'attendant pas Scorpius.

\- Hélène ?

\- Oui ?

Drago hésita puis l'enlaça gauchement.

\- Félicitations. Je… nous sommes véritablement très, _très_ heureux pour vous.

\- Merci. Scorpius et moi-même espérons en retour que vous êtes heureux de devenir grand-parents.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Alors c'est parfait.

Il la lâcha et administra une tape se voulant viril à son fils lorsque ce dernier passa à proximité. Scorpius le dévisagea avec surprise mais Drago lui fit signe de rejoindre la mère de son futur enfant.

Lui-même se posta à la droite d'Hermione qui discutait logistique avec les Potter.

\- Je pense que nous passerons faire la distribution en fin d'après-midi, disait-elle. Ce sera plus simple.

\- C'est comme vous le souhaitez.

\- Nous sommes tout de même moins nombreux que vous.

\- Et sinon, quel est mon cadeau, Potter ?

\- Ton cadeau est que je ne te dénonce pas pour possession d'artefacts de Magie Noire, Malefoy.

Drago roula ostensiblement des yeux.

\- C'est naze. Weaslette, quel est mon cadeau ?

\- Tu vas être grand-père pour la première fois, tu as une très belle maison, des Gallions par-dessus la tête et la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'autre chose ? dit-elle en lui offrant un sourire hypocrite.

\- Je vois… Je suppose que Potter n'aura rien non plus dans ce cas… répondit-il, l'air de rien.

Il vit Hermione se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

\- Si.

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant, Potter va être grand-père dans trois mois si j'ai bonne mémoire, il a une baraque plutôt sympa, il est tout aussi blindé à la différence qu'il ne le montre pas et dis-moi, Weaslette, ne te considères-tu pas comme la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit pour lui ?

\- Sincèrement, Hermione, je me demande comment tu fais pour parvenir à le supporter.

\- T'es jaloux, Potter ?

\- Dans tes rêves, Malefoy.

\- Dans mes rêves, tu n'existes pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? s'exaspéra Hermione.

\- Nous aurons terminé lorsque Potter m'assurera que j'aurais un cadeau demain ! martela le Serpentard.

\- Va te faire détraquer.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que je te retourne la gentillesse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est déjà chargé de le faire sur toi.

\- Avec l'aide de ta douce famille mon très cher Malefoy. Et de la tienne, de temps en temps…

\- En parlant d'aide… Rappelle-moi qui t'a sauvé la mise deux fois de suite face à Bellatrix puis Voldemort lui-même au péril de sa vie ?

\- Tu oses prononcer le nom de ton maître ? Avis à la population sorcière, Malefoy le froussard à sa maman devient un grand garçon !

\- Au moins, moi, j'en ai une…

\- … qui a manqué de se faire engrosser par un gosse sous ton toit. Quoique… Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait encore procréer…

\- C'est… Où sont-elles ? s'interrompit-il.

Tout comme lui, Potter pivota sur lui-même, à la recherche de sa rouquine et d'Hermione.

\- Euh…

\- Ginny est rentrée, Harry, l'informa Hermione depuis le hall. Moi, je monte.

\- Ah…

Ils l'entendirent gravir les escaliers, ouvrir et refermer une porte. Face à face, les deux anciens ennemis se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Drago finit par faire signe au pseudo-Survivant de le précéder et le raccompagna à la porte.

\- Je ne te dis pas « à demain », on ne sait jamais, un miracle de Noël pourrait se produire au cours de la nuit, déclara le blond.

\- Idem.

\- Et je ne te remercie pas.

\- Et je ne te dis pas que ton cadeau est le marron avec les étoiles violettes.

\- Et le tien, le rose avec des pompons verts.

\- Parfait.

\- Très bien.

Potter transplana et Drago referma la porte.

* * *

.

* * *

LÉNY EST ENCEIIIIIINTE ! Félicitations à toutes celles qui avaient compris que le cliffhanger n'en était pas vraiment un ! P

Bon, sinon… nous avons beaucouuuuuup de choses à relever dans ce chapitre :

\- L'annonce de la grossesse d'Hélène, of course !

\- La panique des Dramione (MDR) et notamment l'angoisse d'Hermione.

\- LA DEMANDE EN MARIAGE DE DAN' À ANDY ! (Je sens qu'il va y avoir du « fangirlage/boyage » dans les reviews… :D)

\- L'attaque des Dindes pourfendeuses/étouffeuses sur Drago et Blaisounet.

\- Le tour de passe-passe de Pansy (la co**asse).

\- La nouvelle ignominie du moment : le Narciniel/Darcissa (choisissez celui que vous préféré !).

\- Un petit lemon des Dramione qui, même dans les situations les plus critiques, ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de s'enfi… de se retrouver pour faire l'amûûûr…

\- Les quelques détails sur le Patronus de Drago et le pouvoir relaxant de la date du premier lemon sur les Dramione… (Ils ne font vraiment rien comme tout le monde ceux-là !)

\- Le sauvetage des Narciniel/Darcissa par Blaisounet (pour une fois qu'il sert à quelque chose…).

\- Les nouvelles facéties des Blairie.

\- Et enfin… la joute verbale particulièrement mature de Drago et Harry…

J'avais oublié qu'il y avait tant de trucs dans cette deuxième partie ! ^^

ENFIN BREF ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura su vous satisfaire ! :D

.

 **ON N'OUBLIE PAS DE LAISSER UNE PETITE REVIEW EN SORTANT DE LA SALLE SIOUPLAIT ! :D**

.

Voilàààà ! Je vais vous faire de gros bisous, je vous souhaite une agréable semaine et je vous dis à mercredi prochain pour la véritable ULTIME publication de l'ULTIME partie de l'ULTIME épilogue de la série « _Handicap Sentimental_ ».

 **Chacha-qui-vous-love**

PS : **rendez-vous très, très vite pour la publication deux mes deux OS « hors-concours » !**


	3. Partie 3

Tirée par les pieds et poussant des mugissements abominables, la Professeure Chalusse entre à plat ventre dans la salle.

\- Non, je n'irai pas ! Je n'irai pas, je vous dis ! NOOOOON ! NOOOOON !

\- Allez, Professeure Chalusse, courage !

\- Oh toi, tais-toi !

\- Mais…

\- Tais-toi, espèce de relou ! Et lâchez-moi vous autre ! DRAGOOOOOO ! A l'aide !

*Oui, je peux être une véritable hystérique…*

Tel un preux chevalier sexy de ouf, Drago Mralusse-Dalefoy débarque dans la pièce, tous pectoraux dehors.

\- Drago à l'aide !

\- …

\- On veut m'obliger à faire la dernière publication ! AU SECOOOOOOOOOOURS !

Mais Drago Mralusse-Dalefoy ne semble pas franchement décidé à remuer son joli petit cul. Il reste piqué debout et tente de raisonner la Professeure Chalusse qui a l'impression d'être au fin fond du bout du bout du bout de sa life.

\- Je ne VEUX PAS ! C'est non, non, NON, NON et NON ! N.O.N.

\- Allez Chalusse, ce sera bientôt fini…

\- Bah oui, c'est justement ça le problème, idiot !

*Oui, j'engueule Drago ! Cette dernière publication me pousse réellement à faire n'importe quoi.*

\- C'est comme arracher un pansement.

\- Je vais t'en arracher un, un pansement, tu vas voir !

Les ongles cassés, la Professeure Chalusse essaie à présent de limiter sa progression à l'aide de ses dents. En dépit de tous ses efforts, Blaise Zabini et Daniel Jameson (*bande de traitres !*) parviennent néanmoins à la hisser sur l'estrade. La mort dans l'âme et les nieuds nieuds tout humides (*Moi, en faire trop ? Nan, c'est jamais trop ! ^^*), Chalusse se redresse et… tente de prendre ses jambes à son cou mais est vivement retenue par sa ceinture. (*Quelle idée de mettre une ceinture aussi…*)

\- Allez Chalusse. Après, on ira manger douze tablettes de chocolat et se baigner dans une piscine de Whisky Pur-Feu. Ou boire du Pur-Feu et se baigner dans une piscine de chocolat…

Chalusse adresse une moue peu convaincue à Drago.

\- Et tu pourras emmener ton téléphone chocolateploof (^^) pour lire tes reviews.

\- Mouais…

\- Et je te ferai des bisous magiques anti-dépresseurs qui déchirent tout. (*Dîtes-moi pourquoi les Drago n'existent pas IRL ?! :'(*)

\- Bon… D'accord… Mais je veux une piscine de chocolat avec des vagues et aussi des nounours en guimauve.

\- Je m'en charge !

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, Morpius… La guimauve et toi, c'est une grande et belle histoire d'amûr ! Et sinon, est-ce que je peux avoir…

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Chalusse fit la liste de ses souhaits, tous acceptés par Drago parce que Drago, il déchire de ouf et que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Chalusse se serait assise par terre, aurait croisé les bras et aurait boudé jusqu'à la saint Merlin. (*Remercions tous DRAGOOOO !*)

Grâce à lui, la crise fut cependant endiguée, bien que Chalusse donne toujours l'impression d'avoir été conduite à l'abattoir. Poussant un profond soupir, elle s'avance alors d'un pas traînant vers le centre de l'estrade. Mais, dans un dernier élan motivé par le désespoir (*ça fait très « tragédie grecque » mon truc…*), Chalusse se rue en direction du mini-escalier et… s'étale de tous son long avant même de l'avoir atteint : son p*tain de talon s'étant coincé dans une p*tain de rainure de cette p*utain d'estrade de m*rde à la c*n. Morale de l'histoire : ne pas se jucher sur des échasses quand on ne sait pas marcher.

Après avoir beuglé une floppée de jurons, Chalusse se redresse difficilement et consent **ENFIN** à faire ce pourquoi elle est ici. Autrement dit… (pleurer) publier l'ultime partie de l'ultime épilogue de la série HS.

}{

 **Bonjour à tou(te)s…**

Bon alors euh… voilà comment nous allons procéder. Je vais commencer par les remerciements, puis vous faire une « mini-annonce un peu pourrie », puis vous laisser lire le dernier chapitre, puis re-remercier tout le monde et… pleurer et vous dire au revoir et… pleurer et aller me noyer dans ma piscine de chocolat.

Allez c'est parti !

.

Je tiens donc à remercier, comme toujours, mes superbement génialissiment oufissimement merveilleuses revieweuses d'amour que j'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME de tout mon petit cœur. D'incommensurables mercis à : **MariePuffy** ; **Escargomagik** pour ses deux reviews ; **Janifael** ; **Miss Flow** ; **Nedwige Stark** ; **Betafrange** **; NeverForgeett** ; **Swangranger** ; **Caballeras** ; **Kailliana** ; et enfin : **Clodya** !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Vous êtes adorables !

.

 **NEWS** : **Mes deux Hors-concours de l'édition de Noël du concours LCE sont à retrouver depuis ma bio/page d'auteure !** J'espère qu'ils vous plairont ! **N'hésitez pas à les commenter...**

.

 **RàRs Anonymes** :

 **Escargomagik** : _Partie 1_ : Coucou !

Ton enthousiasme me fait véritablement très plaisir. Merci beaucoup ! Effectivement, les Dandy sont de retooour ! :D Merci pour tes compliments sur le chapitre et pour ta revieeeew ! :D

 _Partie 2_ : La deuxième partie décoiffe ? C'est pas faux ! Ahah (Vive les expressions des années 90 ! ^^)

Je suis contente que la demande surprise de Daniel t'ait surprise. C'était le but ! Effectivement, c'était assez inattendu quand on connaît Daniel mais il est follement amoureux, que veux-tu ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu apprécies leur couple.

Concernant l'annonce de la grossesse, je comprends que tu l'aies anticipée. :)

J'ai pété une durite avec mes dindes ensorcelées et le Narciniel ? Mdr ! Il est fort probable que ces petites choses soient typiquement le genre de demandes que les lecteurs d'HPF m'aient faites dans le sondage ! ;) Rendez-vous dans la note de fin de chapitre pour avoir la liste complète des fameuses demandes.

Ça me fait très plaisir que le chapitre t'ait transmis autant d'émotion ! *-*

Les Dramione sont fidèles à eux-mêmes : ils se sautent dessus dès qu'ils le peuvent, peu importe les circonstances... Ils ont leur priorité, tu as raison !

Bref merci beaucoup pour tes compliments sur cette deuxième partie ! J'espère que la troisième te plaira ! Plein de bisous et de remerciements pour tes reviews !

PS : Je suis très contente que tu sois passée voir le post à la gloire ! *-* Merci encore pour la 200e review de MAT !

.

 **MissFlow** : Saluuuuuuut à toi aussi ! :D Je crois qu'il y a eu un petit souci avec ta review et qu'elle a été coupée… :/ Néanmoins, je suis super méga contente que cette deuxième partie t'ait fait rire. Effectivement, la grossesse de Lény était prévisible, mais, comme j'ai pu le dire dans une RàR précédente, ça me fait plaisir de vous avoir surpris avec le « couple » Darcissa ainsi que la demande en mariage de nos petits Dandy. ;)

Un grand merci pour tes compliments et ta review ! Des bisous pour toi !

.

 **La petite annonce un peu pourrie que je tenais à faire est celle-ci : je vous propose une sorte de « boîte à questions » pour les personnages de la série HS sur FB. Mais je vous en reparlerai dans la note finale.**

.

Pour l'instant, l'heure est venue de dire, une ultime fois, « bonjour » à nos petits Handicapés des Sentiments d'amour et de suivre une ultime fois leurs épopées… J'espère que la toute dernière partie de cet épilogue vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous dis… à tout à l'heure. ^^

Comme toujours : seule l'histoire m'appartient, le reste appartient à JKR.

PS : Veux pas !

PPS : NOOOOON !

PPPS : NOOOOOON !

PPPPS : NOOOOOOON !

PPPPPS : NOOOOOOOON !

PPPPPPS : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

PPPPPPPS : La Professeure Chalusse a été évacuée de la salle. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

.

* * *

Drago gravit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, investit sa chambre, et arriva juste à temps pour admirer sa femme, nue, pénétrer dans leur baignoire. Un parfum épicé aux notes sucrées et boisées s'élevait d'une eau à la couleur jaune-orangé et à la mousse surabondante. Hermione avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon bâclé au sommet de sa tête et s'asseyait à présent, frissonnant au contact de l'eau qui, à en juger par la vapeur en jaillissant, était très chaude. Elle s'immergea puis se retourna vers lui. Drago sortit de sa torpeur et entreprit de se dévêtir rapidement. L'eau du bain était brûlante si bien qu'il lança un regard torve à la Gryffondor.

\- Ma peau va être couverte de rougeurs en plus de sentir mauvais. Merci, Granger, cingla-t-il avec humeur.

\- Arrête de te plaindre cinq minutes, veux-tu, Malefoy ? dit-elle, les yeux clos et la tête appuyée contre le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Chut, grand-mère.

Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres en avisant la ligne brune de ses sourcils se contracter très légèrement.

\- Continue comme ça et tu devras me masser, grand-père.

\- Je t'ai massée hier soir, lui rappela-t-il.

\- Oui mais je suis vieille. J'ai des rhumatismes.

\- Mais bien sûr…

.

\- Hermione ? continua-t-il d'une voix nettement plus mielleuse.

\- Oui, Drago ?

\- J'ai discuté « présents de Noël » avec Potter et…

\- C'est non, Drago.

\- Quoi ?! s'insurgea-t-il. Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te dire !

\- Tu vas me demander des renseignements à propos de ton cadeau et tu n'en auras pas. Tu attendras demain.

Il s'était bien entendu douté de sa réponse mais se sentit légèrement désappointé malgré tout.

.

\- Après…

\- Après ? répéta-t-il, reprenant espoir.

\- Après, je veux bien te donner un indice sur ton cadeau si tu m'en donnes un sur le mien…

\- Hum… Peut-être. Tu sais ceux que Scorp' et Hélène ont l'intention de nous offrir ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et je n'ai pas cherché à le savoir, dit-elle avec une sincérité évidente.

\- Hum… Bon. Tu me donnes ton indice et si je le juge honnête, je te donne le mien, consentit-il.

Elle afficha son exaspération mais ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ginny m'a accompagnée pour l'acheter, dévoila Hermione de mauvaise grâce.

Un large rictus apparut sur la bouche du Serpentard. Il désirait ce tout nouveau balai de course depuis des mois.

\- Quant à moi, je me suis rendu à Paris pour acheter celui qui t'es destiné, dit-il.

Les prunelles de la brune se mirent à pétiller d'allégresse. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre qu'il s'était rendu dans la librairie vétuste de Mr François François où l'homme possédait un amoncèlement de bouquins pour les Mrs et Mr Je-sais-tout et qui émerveillaient donc nécessairement Hermione et Scorpius. Ce que la Gryffondor ignorait, en revanche, était que l'homme austère avait su mettre la main sur une pépite. Une série de trois livres originaux écrit par Garius Tomkink en complément de son « œuvre » : _L'histoire de Poudlard_ et conservée dans la collection privée de l'auteur puis celle de ses descendants jusqu'à ce que le dernier d'entre eux s'en sépare au bénéfice de Mr François et, très bientôt, de celui d'Hermione.

.

Drago se délassa quelques minutes, profitant des bienfaits du bain. En vis-à-vis, son épouse ne bougeait pas davantage qu'elle ne parlait. La mousse était si épaisse que le blond ne distinguait absolument rien de son corps. Seules ses épaules et son cou s'offraient à sa vue. Alors, avec lenteur, il fit passer le bout de ses doigts sur le pied gauche d'Hermione. Elle n'eut aucune réaction. Il l'éleva délicatement, s'avançant pour être à sa hauteur à l'instant où il quitta l'eau. Drago continua à relever sa jambe sur laquelle l'eau ruisselait, retombant en clapotis. Il embrassa sa cheville une première fois. Un second baiser suivit, de l'autre côté. Hermione ne trouva manifestement rien à redire à ce qu'il se positionne entre ses jambes. Les yeux fermés, le coin droit de sa bouche s'était ourlé. De sa main libre, Drago caressa son autre jambe, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur la première.

\- Quel beau mollet dénué de rhumatismes, constata-t-il en embrassant le bas dudit mollet.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans la pièce.

\- Ce que tu peux être bête, dit-elle, l'attendrissement étant perceptible dans sa voix très légèrement voilée.

\- Et pourtant, ce que tu peux m'aimer…

\- Cela reste encore à confirmer, Mr Malefoy.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser et reposa doucement sa jambe dans l'eau, son regard plongé dans la marée chocolatée du sien. Il fit aller ses mains sur ses cuisses, progressant avec une infinie lenteur.

\- L'évidence n'a pas besoin de confirmation, Mrs Malefoy-Granger.

Il inspira longuement et plongea sous l'eau. Hermione bougea contre lui à l'instant où sa bouche rencontra son entre-jambe. Ses paumes sur la taille de sa femme, il sentit les siennes se perdre dans ses cheveux. Il embrassa son clitoris puis poursuivit le long de son ventre, ses doigts le précédant. Parvenu au niveau de sa poitrine, ses mains agrippèrent le rebord de la baignoire de part et d'autre du visage d'Hermione. A mesure qu'il émergeait, elle laissait les siennes courir sur sa nuque et son dos, ses ongles le frôlant à l'orée de sa colonne vertébrale. Il serpenta le long de sa jugulaire, grisé par la caresse de son buste sur ses seins. Son souffle chaud se perdait sur la joue d'Hermione à présent qu'il atteignait sa pommette. Il la sentit fermer les yeux.

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour.

Il lui souffla ces paroles et se délecta de sa réaction. Elle tressaillit d'une façon imperceptible mais pourtant délicieuse. La langue du Serpentard suivit la courbe naturelle de son pavillon et elle se pressa plus encore contre lui. Son érection coulissa quelque peu sur son clitoris. Un menu gémissement étouffé par les lèvres scellées de sa femme gagna ses tympans. Drago reproduisit le geste en s'écartant d'elle cette fois-ci et son regard tomba sur sa bouche à laquelle il ne sut résister. Cela contrevenait à ses intentions premières mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il la laissa l'emprisonner. L'envoûter d'un plaisir dont jamais il ne se lasserait. Sa langue effleura la sienne. Joyeuse, elle se retira pour mieux l'aborder. Drago la mordit. Hermione sourit et il se recula. Tous les deux se narguèrent alors ouvertement. Sa petite main passa entre eux, s'emparant de son érection. Il arqua un sourcil. Elle haussa le sien et ses ongles rampèrent, contractant le dos de l'homme blond. Un grondement rauque manqua de lui échapper qu'il réprima en se raclant plusieurs fois la gorge. L'hemmage divertit visiblement sa femme dont la moue mutine et l'intolérable alanguissement avec lequel elle le touchait le rendaient fou.

\- Joyeux Noël mon amour.

Elle l'abandonna à l'entrée de son intimité et repositionna simplement ses mains sur ses omoplates.

\- Tu es… commença-t-il.

\- Désireuse de t'avoir en moi.

Drago la dévisagea puis secoua la tête, dépassé. Son ton excessivement sensuel avait eu le don de créer une horripilation sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau, le rendant plus sensible encore à leur proximité.

\- Si tu savais comme je suis fou de toi, dit-il.

Et il la pénétra. Ni trop impétueusement ni trop faiblement. Il s'introduisit en elle avec la passion d'un premier rapport. Six août, vingt-cinq décembre ou n'importe quel autre jour de l'année, la passion demeurait. Il l'aimait ainsi et ne pouvait l'aimer qu'ainsi. Ressentir les parois de son vagin épouser son membre relevait de l'euphorie. Ouvrir ses paupières et voir son épouse y prendre autant de plaisir que lui s'apparentait à l'extase. Lui faire l'amour et l'entendre lui déclarer le sien était son bonheur.

Son front contre celui d'Hermione, il s'appliqua à détailler jusqu'au dernier de ses traits qu'il aurait pourtant su esquisser dans le noir le plus complet. Elle chercha sa bouche et la recouvrit de la sienne. Hermione lui accorda l'accès à sa langue et il sut en jouir, lui rendant le plaisir qu'elle pouvait lui offrir sans aucune retenue. L'une de ses mains quitta la baignoire pour se perdre sur la cuisse de sa femme. Il la maintint au contact de sa hanche, s'enfonçant toujours plus avant. Elle gémit et il quitta ses lèvres. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son dos, le sien se cambrant tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière. Il fondit sur son cou, ne réprimant plus ne serait-ce qu'une menue manifestation de sa félicité.

La cadence de ses pénétrations s'accentuait graduellement, les acheminant toujours plus près de l'orgasme.

L'un des gémissements d'Hermione se bloqua dans sa gorge et son buste se courba consécutivement à un avant dernier coup de rein. Alors, il se répandit en elle au gré des contractions symbiotiques de leur sexe. Perdu sur sa gorge, il s'enivra de son odeur et, finalement, se détacha d'elle. Drago embrassa une dernière fois Hermione sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis retrouva sa place.

Le Serpentard poussa un soupir de bien-être en calant son dos contre la paroi à demi froide de la baignoire. Il se relaxa, s'imprégnant des dernières bribes de jouissance qui pouvaient encore le parcourir.

\- Je sais… déclara la voix saccadée d'Hermione.

Drago redressa sa nuque et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je sais « comme tu es fou de moi », reprit-elle, taquine.

Il roula des yeux pour faire bonne figure mais son sourire ne trompait pas. Hermione colla ses jambes aux siennes puis chacun se replongea dans le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Drago avait à nouveau tendu le bras et caressait tendrement sa cheville. Il pouvait la sentir le regarder mais conserva les paupières closes.

\- Es-tu fatiguée ? demanda-t-il.

\- A quoi penses-tu ?

\- Un dernier verre ?

Hermione n'apporta aucune réponse mais quitta son bain. Elle s'enroula dans son long et épais peignoir noir et libéra ses cheveux. Drago la suivit de près. Rendus dans leur chambre, tous les deux enfilèrent des sous-vêtements, réajustèrent leur peignoir sur leurs épaules avant de s'emmitoufler et de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée. Tandis que le Serpentard s'installait sur le plus volumineux des fauteuils et allumait un feu dans la cheminée, Hermione récupérait deux verres et une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu entamée dans leur placard de la dépravation.

\- Dis-moi ? fit-elle en les servant.

\- Hum ?

\- Tu penses qu'on peut manger le reste des chocolats ?

\- Le truc empoisonné de Parkinson ?

\- Oui.

Drago se retourna, posant les yeux sur la sculpture qui trônait toujours dans un coin de la pièce.

\- J'en sais rien… Il faudrait s'assurer de ce qu'il y a dedans mais je ne suis pas une source sûre en matière de sortilèges de détection.

\- Scorp' est le meilleur mais…

\- Tu es d'ores et déjà une mère indigne pour les avoir laissés, lui et la femme qui porte notre petit-fils…

\- Ou petite-fille…

\- … dehors alors j'espère que tu n'envisages pas d'aller le réveiller pour pouvoir te goinfrer à deux heure et demie du matin, acheva-t-il.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit son verre. Tous les deux trinquèrent puis burent une première gorgée de leur alcool.

\- Sinon… reprit-elle. Sinon, nous pouvons essayer ensemble. Nous choisissons le même, nous le mangeons en même temps et nous voyons ce qu'il se passe.

\- Oui, comme ça, s'il est mortellement empoisonné, notre petit-fils ne connaîtra jamais ses grands-parents. Excellente idée, Granger.

\- Pourquoi petit-fils ? Il y a autant de chances pour qu'il s'agisse d'une fille.

\- Faux ! Les Malefoy ne procréent que des garçons.

\- Les parents d'Hélène ont eu une fille et Scorpius est presque à moitié Granger. Et j'ai eu une fille également.

Drago ne surenchérit pas, incertain quant à ce qu'il devait dire. Il perdit son regard sur l'âtre rougeoyante où les bûches crépitaient gaiement.

\- Je n'espère pas qu'il s'agisse d'un garçon, continua Hermione, pensive, répondant à ses interrogations silencieuses. Je serai tout aussi heureuse d'avoir une petite-fille.

\- Hum.

\- Et je ne transfèrerai pas mon amour pour Rose sur elle si c'est ce que tu peux craindre. Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec Scorpius, je ne le ferai pas avec…

\- Ara.

\- Ara ?

\- Si par malheur j'avais été une fille…

\- Par malheur ?!

\- Par malheur pour toi, mon amour…

\- Tu es…

\- Insupportable, oui, je sais. Je disais donc que c'est ainsi qu'il était prévu que je me nomme.

\- Ah… Mais tu sais que tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire sur le choix du prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

\- On verra ça.

\- C'est tout vu. Tu es seulement le grand-père.

Drago baragouina dans sa barbe inexistante et reprit une gorgée de whisky.

\- Tu penses qu'il ou elle portera quel nom de famille ?

\- A partir du moment où « Malefoy » est dans le lot, je m'en fous complètement.

\- Avant qu'ils n'annulent leur mariage, il me semble qu'Hélène souhaitait endosser le nom composé de Scorpius. Je suppose qu'il prendront la même décision dans ce cas-ci. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se marient réellement, dit-elle comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

\- A partir du moment où mon patronyme est transmis, répéta-t-il.

\- J'aurais aimé que cet enfant ait quelque chose de moi. Physiquement ou même mentalement. N'importe quoi d'autre qu'un hypothétique nom de famille. Un grain de beauté, mon goût pour la lecture...

Drago se figea. Démuni, il ne sut quoi lui répondre pour ne pas aggraver la peine qui transpirait de la réplique de son épouse. Constatant qu'elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, il s'approcha mesurément et redressa son menton.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je suppose que c'est la vie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, maussade.

\- Tu sais… Il ou elle aura peut-être ton goût pour la lecture.

\- Cela ne viendra pas de moi.

\- Scorpius est tout aussi érudit que toi et, pourtant, ni Astoria ni moi ne l'avons été. Le sang n'est que le sang, Hermione.

\- Tu es celui qui dit ça ?

\- Oui. Scorpius te ressemble bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ressembler à sa mère biologique. Il te ressemble même bien plus qu'il ne me ressemble. Et puis imagine un peu si tu avais transmis tes cheveux à ce pauvre enfant…

Elle le frappa à l'épaule mais rit quoiqu'il en fût.

\- Il sera…

\- Ou elle sera…

\- Ou elle sera tout autant ton petit-fils ou ta petite-fille qu'à moi. Personne ne remettra jamais cela en cause, tout comme personne ne remettra jamais en cause que tu es la mère de Scorpius. Et si jamais quelqu'un le faisait eh bien… j'ai une petite collection d'objets que je rêve de tester, ajouta-t-il en faisant référence à son garde-meuble emplit de Magie Noire.

\- Merci.

Il secoua la tête et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Maintenant son visage en coupe, il apposa son front contre le sien, comme dans la baignoire, et resta ainsi jusqu'à être certain qu'elle ait anéanti tous les doutes de sa jolie tête. Lorsque cela fut acté, il se recula et fut soulagé de lire la joie dans son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vis dangereusement. Prépare-toi à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, Malefoy ! rit-elle en bondissant du canapé.

Hermione évita la collision avec une petite fée qui jouait de la harpe dans les airs et se déplaça à pas décidés en direction du sapin en chocolat. Elle inspecta l'intérieur de la cavité avant d'y plonger sa main. Elle revint et déposa son butin entre eux. Il y avait trois sucreries.

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris celui-ci ?! C'est celui que ma mère et Daniel ont ingéré.

\- Pour un test, l'informa-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Un test ?

La Gryffondor ne lui répondit pas et s'empara plutôt un bonbon recouvert d'une pâte orangée, le poussant à en faire de même. L'aspect n'était pas rebutant en soit mais Drago était tout sauf serein malgré tout.

\- Euh… Tu es certaine que tu ne préfères pas attendre Scorp' ?

\- Non. Allez, à trois. Adieu Malefoy, je t'aime !

\- Att…

\- Un… Deux… Trois.

Hermione engloutit son chocolat et il en fit de-même, pressant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre en priant Merlin pour qu'il ne se passe rien. Au premier abord, rien ne se produisit. Il ne se sentit pas différent et n'eut pas subitement envie de faire l'amour à sa femme. Il rouvrit alors les yeux.

Hermione en avait fait autant.

\- Eh bien tu vois, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Rien de plus que du chocolat et de l'orang… Quoi ?

\- Ta bouche…

\- Quoi ma bouche ?

\- Ta bouche est toute…

\- Orange !

Des dents jusqu'à la langue, la bouche de la Gryffondor arborait une atroce couleur orange et il en était manifestement de même pour lui.

\- Ce doit être l'effet recherché par les confiseurs de chez Honeyduckes, supposa-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Ou alors c'est un poison et nous allons mourir ! Arrête de rigoler !

L'hilarité d'Hermione redoubla et il se lança un sortilège. Après avoir obtenu la confirmation que tout était redevenu normalement séduisant chez lui, il jeta un « Finite Incantatem » à son épouse. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe si bien qu'il crut qu'Hermione s'était payé sa tête mais la couleur s'estompa pour finalement disparaître.

\- On attendra que Scorpius les ait examinés, décreta-t-il.

\- Non. Il ne va pas passer sa journée à lancer des sortilèges. Nous vivrons dangereusement.

\- Je préfère quand tu te prends pour une Serpentard, marmonna-t-il.

\- Chut. Va me chercher un bol et un couteau dans la cuisine s'il-te-plaît.

\- Sers-toi de ta baguette.

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

\- Merlin mais qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? geignit le Serpentard en se levant.

\- « Ça » te remercie.

Il grogna et sortit de la pièce pour récupérer ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

\- Euh… Drago ?

\- Quoi encore ? cingla-t-il en se rasseyant.

\- Je n'ai pas ma baguette mais tu avais la tienne… fit remarquer Hermione.

Le blond se retourna. Bien en évidence sur le bras du canapé, sa baguette l'attendait.

\- Putain ! Tu vois que ce machin est empoisonné ! Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt ?

\- Non. C'était drôle.

\- Drôle ? Je t'en foutrais du « drôle », bougonna-t-il. Et je te préviens tout de suite, Granger. Une fois que tu auras reniflé ce truc, tu vas avoir envie de moi comme une furie mais je ne répondrai PAS à tes avances.

\- C'est ça…

Elle découpa le chocolat en deux sur la table basse et fit couler la potion dans le petit bol. En dépit de son irritation, Drago se tendit.

\- Tu es certaine que tu veux faire ça ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Certaine.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que tu sens.

Elle ne pipa mot et se pencha sur la substance avant d'en respirer les effluves. Mal à l'aise, Drago préféra reporter son attention sur la cheminée. Dans son champ de vision, Hermione tendit la main vers lui, paume vers le haut. Il y déposa sa baguette et l'observa détruire le filtre. Elle lui rendit son bien peu après et se rassit convenablement.

\- Si tu me dis ce que tu sens, je te dirais ce que je sens, offrit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

\- Je pourrais tout aussi bien ne pas figurer dans ton panel. Après tout, c'est toi le tombeur de ses dames, pas moi…

\- Tu en fais partie.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Sérieusement ?

Elle acquiesça. C'était idiot mais il se sentit très heureux de l'apprendre.

\- Tu veux savoir le reste ? Il n'a jamais changé de toute façon.

\- Jamais changé ?

\- Seule la dernière senteur a changé mais je m'en doutais, j'ai…

\- Herbe et bouquin, dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que c'est ça ? Ce que tu sens ?

Elle le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds.

\- Oui. Tu sens ça également ?

\- Merlin non ! Mais tu m'as dit que ça n'avait pas changé et j'étais présent ce jour-là.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le jour où Slughorn nous a fait son cours et que tu as senti et décrit les effets de l'Amortensia.

Son incrédulité le fit sourire.

\- J'ai une excellente mémoire, Miss Granger.

\- Qui l'eut cru… se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Tu as raison pour l'herbe. L'autre n'est pas « bouquin » mais parchemin. Et l'ordre s'est inversé. Je sens le parchemin en premier lieu, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée par la suite et…

\- Pourquoi de l'herbe ?

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, une main sur son torse avant de répondre.

\- J'aime le grand air mais à présent, lorsque je pense à ça, je pense à… à…

\- Au pré, devina-t-il.

Il la sentit hocher la tête et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ce qu'ils nommaient le pré était l'emplacement sélectionné par Hermione pour répandre les cendres de son défunt mari et de Rose. Il avait eu une forte signification pour leur famille et Hermione l'avait choisi en guise de lieu de recueillement. Elle s'y rendait chaque année à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de leur mort au mois de février - ou bien dès lors qu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Si Drago l'avait laissée y aller seule par respect au cours de leurs premières années de vie commune, il avait fini par l'accompagner systématiquement. Comme la toute première fois où il avait mis les pieds là-bas, il demeurait cependant à l'entrée du pré tandis qu'Hermione s'approchait de l'arbre où les Weasley, les Potter et elle déposaient régulièrement des gerbes de fleurs. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, Scorpius se joignait à eux et allait lui-même porter une rose au pied de l'arbre, excepté en de très rares occasions où son emploi du temps ne lui permettait pas.

\- Et toi. Ou plutôt ton parfum, acheva d'énumérer Hermione.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que moi je sens ?

\- Oui.

\- Le whisky.

\- Je te parle de ce que tu sens dans l'Amortensia ou son dérivé, idiot, le rabroua-t-elle.

\- Mais c'est ce que je sens !

Hermione se redressa et se mit à rire.

\- Finalement, je ne suis pas surprise, dit-elle en caressant sa joue avec attendrissement.

Drago but la fin de son verre pour appuyer ses paroles.

\- Et ensuite ? le pressa-t-elle.

\- La sauce aux airelles.

\- La sauce aux airelles ? répéta Hermione.

\- Oui.

Il la vit froncer ses sourcils et perdre son regard sur le tissu du canapé. Il savait qu'elle tentait de rattacher cela à un souvenir où un sens particulier.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes.

Le Serpentard l'invita à se positionner dans ses bras et elle s'exécuta.

\- Tu te souviens du tout premier Noël que nous avons passé ensemble ?

\- Euh… oui. J'avais fait le réveillon chez les Potter puis m'étais rendue chez Narcissa où nous avions célébrer le vingt-cinq. C'est ce soir-là où j'ai porté sa bague…

\- Ta bague.

\- … pour la première fois et tu m'avais rendu mon emploi au Ministère le lendemain.

\- Ma mère avait voulu préparer le déjeuner seule et Scorpius et toi l'aviez aidée, l'aiguilla Drago.

\- Mais bien sûr : la sauce aux airelles infaisable ! Pourquoi ce souvenir ? Tu avais fini par la confectionner par toi-même tant nous étions nuls, dit-elle, des accents agacés dans la voix.

\- Parce que, quand je pense à vous trois, à ma famille, je songe à ce moment.

Hermione tira légèrement sur son peignoir, dévoilant une partie de son pectoral gauche. Sa bouche s'y déposa tendrement, réchauffant l'épiderme de Drago puis elle la recouvrit.

\- Et la troisième senteur ? se renseigna-t-elle finalement.

\- Ta peau après le sexe…

\- Alors ça non plus, ça ne me surprend absolument pas.

\- Je croyais que tu doutais de te trouver dans la liste.

\- Je _savais_ que je me trouvais dans la liste. Après tout, tu es fou de moi…

\- Merlin que tu deviens arrogante !

\- C'est mon côté Malefoy, ça, mon amour.

Il rit, l'enlaça davantage encore et tous les deux se perdirent dans la contemplation du feu.

.

Le silence s'éternisa, seulement rompu par le bruit des ailes des lutins et des fées qui voletaient toujours au-dessus de leur tête. Un craquement dans les escaliers les sortis de leur torpeur mais ils ne se retournèrent pas. Des bruits étouffés de pieds nus sur le parquet se firent entendre dans les instants qui suivirent. La bouche de Drago s'étira et il remarqua qu'il en était de même pour son épouse.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

Scorpius, uniquement vêtu d'un bas de pyjama bleu foncé, de petits yeux et les cheveux en bataille se présenta devant eux.

\- Tout va bien mon cœur ?

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'allais boire un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain du deuxième quand je vous ai entendu rire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Nous n'avions pas sommeil. Un verre ? proposa Drago en désignant le whisky du menton.

Scorpius opina et s'assit à sa gauche pendant que le Serpentard faisait léviter un verre jusqu'à lui. Il laissa le soin au Serdaigle de se servir et refusa, à l'instar d'Hermione, quand ce dernier les interrogea en retour. Drago matérialisa ensuite une épaisse couverture qu'il savait se trouver dans l'un des placards de sa chambre en temps normal et l'installa sur eux.

\- Hélène s'est endormie ? s'enquit Hermione.

\- Oui. Elle n'a aucune difficulté à trouver le sommeil, contrairement à moi.

\- Un problème ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il ramena ses jambes contre son torse, sous la couverture, et but une gorgée de son whisky, le regard vide.

\- Je ne sais pas si je ferai un bon père.

\- Idiotie.

\- Drago… Bien entendu que tu feras et seras un très bon père mon cœur.

\- J'en sais trop rien, Maman. Je me pose des milliers de questions et j'angoisse. J'ai acheté des tas de bouquins depuis que Leny m'a annoncé la nouvelle et j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire.

Les parents du Serdaigle sourirent, amusés.

\- Dis-toi bien une chose, Scorp', commença Drago. Je suis le pire père qui puisse exister et pourtant, regarde ce que tu es devenu.

\- Ne lui dis pas des choses comme ça ! le sermonna Hermione.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est véridique !

\- Premièrement ça ne l'est pas et deuxièmement, ce que tu peux dire ne rassure personne.

\- Sottises.

\- C'est ça… Ecoute-moi, Scorpius, reprit sa mère. Tu seras un père merveilleux pour ton enfant. Personne n'en doute. Il est normal de s'angoisser. Si tu savais le nombre de livres que j'ai pu acheter, lire, dont j'ai pu corner les pages, etc. en attendant Rose. Ou même en envisageant ton adoption. J'avais emmagasiné tellement d'informations que j'aurais pu passer des examens. Mais, tu sais, à partir du moment où tu tiens ton bébé contre toi, tu occultes une très grande majorité de tout ce que tu as pu apprendre. Ce qu'il faut, c'est te faire confiance. Tu sais ce qui est bon pour ton enfant et ce qui ne l'est pas. Et même si tu te trompes quelques fois, ce n'est pas grave. Personne n'est parfait.

\- Evite quand même de taper la tête de mon petit-fils dans une poutre…

Il y eut un silence puis tous se mirent à rire.

\- Pourquoi « petit-fils » ? Ai-je le droit de le faire si c'est une fille ? demanda Scorpius avec ironie.

\- Ton père est persuadé qu'il s'agira d'un garçon.

\- Ce qui ne me surprend pas… Dis-moi, Papa, lui as-tu déjà trouvé un prénom ?

Hermione arqua un sourcil et Drago baragouina.

\- Quand j'avais sept ou huit ans, j'ai trouvé mon père dans la Bibliothèque, expliqua Scorpius à Hermione. Il était à la maison si peu souvent que j'en ai profité pour le bombarder de plein de questions. Dont l'origine de mon prénom que ma grand-mère n'avait pas voulu me révéler. Il s'avère que, chez les Malefoy, le grand-père paternel choisi le prénom de son petit-fils.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclama Hermione en se redressant.

\- Le père de Lucius avait choisi « Drago » pour Papa et, lorsque Lucius a organisé la rencontre de mes parents biologiques, ma conception et leur mariage depuis Azkaban, il a choisi le mien.

\- Bon… Je suppose que c'est la suite logique des choses dans votre famille, marmonna Hermione.

\- Dans notre famille de détraqués, oui. Mais fort heureusement, toi et tes merveilleux gènes de Née-Moldus ainsi que ceux de Leny vont remettre tout ceci dans le droit chemin.

Hermione sembla particulièrement touchée par les paroles de son fils.

\- Donc…

\- Donc désolé Papa mais tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Offusqué, Drago se renfrogna. Il repoussa brusquement une fée qui l'avait approché de trop près et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Cette tradition était archaïque et misogyne, il le savait, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir terriblement frustré que l'opportunité de choisir le prénom du moindre de ses descendants lui soit retirée.

\- Et voici venir notre petite bouderie de Noël, ricana Hermione.

\- « L'énième bouderie de Noël » ne serait pas plus correct, Maman ?

\- Très juste.

\- Allez vous faire briser la baguette, bande de Granger.

\- OK… Papa ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'autorise à nous faire des propositions. Mais uniquement des idées que nous examinerons avec Leny, c'est clair ? Maman, tu peux le faire également.

\- Bien. Alors il y a…

\- Wow ! Propositions sur un parchemin. Et pas plus de cent avant la naissance du bébé.

\- Ce que tu peux être agaçant. On dirait ta mère !

Les deux Granger affichèrent ouvertement leur affliction à son égard.

\- Vous savez, malgré ce que je vous ai dit un peu plus tôt, Leny et moi n'avons aucun doute sur le fait que vous serez des grands-parents très compétents.

\- Oui alors à ce sujet je ne suis, en revanche, pas certaine de pouvoir en dire autant…

\- Moi non plus…

\- Et moi si.

\- Nous aurons à cœur de faire tout ce que nous pourrons pour être les meilleurs grands-parents pour votre enfant mais… commença Hermione.

\- Et vous allez le faire, la coupa Scorpius. Ce n'est pas discutable. Il ou elle va déjà avoir un père angoissé du matin au soir alors vous devez assurer.

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « Mais » !

\- Redescends, Scorp'. Tu as encore sept mois pour te préparer.

\- Sauf si mon bébé naît prématuré ! Il y a quelques cas dans la famille d'Hélène, je me suis renseigné. Son arrière-grand-mère maternelle est née avec deux semaines d'avance.

\- Deux semaines, c'est assez courant, le rassura la Gryffondor.

\- Et son oncle, avec près de deux mois ! Deux mois, vous vous rendez compte ?! Qui est né prématurément dans notre famille ? s'enquit-il vivement.

\- Euh… J'en sais trop rien, bredouilla Drago.

\- Maman ?!

\- Tu n'as pas mon sang, Scorpius…

\- Eh merde ! Une variable supplémentaire que j'avais occultée. Ce que je peux être con, s'insulta-t-il en plaquant la paume de sa main sur son front tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il faut que je voie avec Grand-mère. Elle saura.

Il se leva d'un bon mais Drago l'interpella.

\- Il est trois heure quinze du matin, Scorp'. Va la réveiller et je peux t'assurer que ton enfant n'aura pas de père.

\- Merde, merde et merde ! s'échauffa-t-il en faisant les cent pas entre eux et la cheminée.

\- Cesse de jurer à tout bout de champ, s'exaspéra le Serpentard.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça ?!

\- Détends-toi, Scorpius, l'apaisa Hermione d'une voix douce.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, Maman ! répliqua-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Veux-tu une Potion de sommeil ou bien…

Elle s'interrompit d'elle-même. La surprise passée, les Malefoy-Granger se retournèrent vivement vers l'entrée de la pièce.

\- Vous avez entendu ?

\- Oui, répondirent les deux hommes.

Drago empoigna sa baguette et continua à garder les yeux fixés sur la pénombre du hall d'entrée. Quelqu'un toqua contre la porte pour la seconde fois.

\- Parkinson ? suggéra Hermione en se levant tout comme son époux.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules. Ils se déplacèrent à pas mesurés tandis que des coups retentissaient pour la troisième fois.

\- Donne-moi ta baguette, Papa.

\- Quoi ?! Hors de question que…

\- Je suis meilleur que vous en sortilèges. Donne-moi ta baguette !

Scorpius s'était retourné et avait planté son regard dans le sien. Drago n'avait jamais accepté que son fils pose ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur son bout de bois magique, porteur de trop de noirceur pour qu'il l'en laisse approcher.

\- Prête-la-lui, Drago.

\- Mais…

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et l'incita à obéir. A contrecœur et parce qu'il n'avait d'autre choix, Drago déposa sa baguette entre les mains innocentes de Scorpius. Il eut beaucoup de mal à la lâcher mais se fit violence. Ne perdant pas un instant supplémentaire, tous se rendirent devant la porte à la lueur d'un Lumos.

\- Hermione, tu recules.

\- Quoi ? Non, je…

\- J'ouvre la porte et, Scorpius, si c'est Parkinson, tu ne la laisses pas repartir, continua Drago.

Le blond acquiesça tandis qu'Hermione grommelait. Elle se tut cependant et se plia à ses directives. Déposant sa main sur la poignée qui se déverrouilla à son contact, Drago échangea un regard avec son fils puis ouvrit brusquement. Il s'était attendu à ce que Scorpius psalmodie au moins une incantation mais il n'en fit rien, demeurant irrémédiablement muet. Se dégageant de derrière le panneau, Drago scruta la scène à son tour. La neige tombait si drue que les marches du perron avaient disparues. Sur ce dernier, aucune personne ne se tenait. Il y avait seulement un paquet enveloppé dans du papier brillant noir et surmonté d'un nœud argenté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! siffla le Serpentard. Ne le touche surtout pas ! Par Merlin mais tu es inconscient ou quoi ?! Ce truc pourrait te tuer d'un simple contact, beugla-t-il.

Scorpius retira sa main. Il pointa la baguette de son père sur l'objet et l'inonda de sortilèges en tout genre.

\- Il m'a l'air tout à fait inoffensif… déclara-t-il en fin de compte.

\- Donne-moi ça.

Drago n'attendit pas son assentiment et récupéra son bien avant de lancer des sorts qui n'avaient vent qu'au temps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses recherches s'avérant infructueuses, il requit finalement d'Hermione qu'elle essaie.

\- Je ne connais pas d'autres sortilèges que ceux que Scorpius a déjà utilisé.

\- On s'en fout. Recommence. Ma baguette ne connait pas Scorp', il y a des risques pour qu'elle ait refusé de lui obéir et que ça n'ait pas fonctionné.

\- Les sortilèges ont fonctionné, Papa.

\- Je m'en fous. Hermione, recommence.

Elle soupira mais fit selon son bon vouloir. La Gryffondor n'eut néanmoins pas plus de succès.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- On le brûle.

\- On le rentre à la maison et on l'ouvre !

Sans attendre l'aval de ses parents, Scorpius se baissa et prit le présent dans ses bras. Plus long que large si l'on admettait que le nœud avait été placé en haut, le paquet aurait pu contenir un très gros grimoire.

\- C'est lourd ? se renseigna Hermione.

\- Absolument pas ! C'est extrêmement léger.

Il secoua le cadeau, l'oreille collée tout contre.

\- Il y a définitivement quelque chose là-dedans.

\- Oui mais quoi…

\- Tu préfères que nous attendions demain et que nous l'ouvrions en présence de Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Drago leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel. Comme si la présence de Potter allait changer quoi que ce soit.

\- Nan, grogna-t-il.

Hermione alluma les lumières alors que Scorpius déposait le paquet sur la table du salon.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous attendre les autres… dit Hermione.

\- Si la personne qui a déposé ça voulait que nous l'ouvrions tous ensemble, elle nous l'aurait envoyé demain matin.

\- Laissez-moi faire, s'imposa Drago.

Il bouscula sans ménagement Scorpius et se plaça lui-même face au cadeau indésirable. Hermione, qui scrutait l'emballage, l'enjoignit de le retourner.

\- Le retourner ?

\- Fais-moi voir l'arrière.

Il fit pivoter l'objet sur lui-même.

\- Regardez, c'est du…

\- … Scotch.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est…

\- … Moldu.

\- Moldu ? répéta Drago.

\- Les parents d'Hélène ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, répondit Scorpius, catégorique. Ils nous ont dit que nous échangerons nos cadeaux demain soir quand nous passerons les voir.

\- Tes parents ?

\- Ça n'aurait aucun sens, ils viennent demain matin. Et qui déposerait un cadeau à trois heures et demie ?

\- Ils ont peut-être voulu nous faire une farce, suggéra Scorpius.

\- Cela ne leur ressemble absolument pas.

\- Parrain Blaise alors ? Marie est Née-Moldue…

\- Je n'en sais rien…

\- Vous voulez toujours l'ouvrir ?

\- Bien sûr !

Hermione acquiesça également, suivant l'avis de son fils.

\- Bon…

Drago empoigna sa baguette et détacha la chose que sa famille appelait « Scotch » et qui semblait maintenir le papier en place. Il le retira du bout des doigts, dévoilant une boîte tout aussi noire. Drago la remit précautionneusement dans le bon sens, détacha les deux petits bouts de « Scotch » de part et d'autre puis empoigna le dessus. Il s'immobilisa un instant, tenant à interroger Scorpius et Hermione à nouveau. Face à leur stupide résolution, il le souleva. Il dut ôter un papier noir et, bientôt, leurs trois minois se penchaient irrémédiablement pour apercevoir ce que contenait ce cadeau de Noël tout ce qu'il y avait de plus singulier. Ils l'observèrent longuement et échangèrent des regards décontenancés.

\- Il y a une carte, mentionna Hermione en s'en emparant.

Elle la retourna et lut :

 _« Joyeux Noël._

 _Avec tout mon amour. »_

\- Il n'y a que ça ?

\- Oui…

\- C'est incompréhensible.

\- Daniel ?

\- Non. Il ne parapherait jamais « avec tout mon amour ».

\- Andy ?

\- Non plus. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait ça.

Tandis que Scorpius et Hermione palabraient pour tenter de mettre un nom sur le mystérieux destinateur, Drago reposa les yeux sur le présent en lui-même. Il s'agissait d'un vêtement dont on affublait les nourrissons dès la naissance et qu'ils portaient ensuite pendant une durée indéterminée. Quelque chose comme « blody » ou « budy ». Vert, le… vêtement comportait l'inscription en broderie noire suivante :

 _« J'appartiens au clan des Handicapés des Sentiments. »_

Il était évident que l'objet avait été offert pour l'enfant à naître mais pourquoi faire un tel cadeau et par qui avait-il été offert, là étaient les véritables questions.

\- C'est forcément quelqu'un qui nous connaît mais tu es l'instigateur de ce surnom, Scorpius.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas Zabini. Lui nous appelle les « roucouleurs », affirma Drago.

\- Et Dan nous surnomme, Hélène et moi, les « amoureux ».

Scorpius toucha le tissu puis s'en empara.

\- C'est quoi ça ?

Sous l'habit, deux petits tas de papiers scellés par quelques choses qui devait être une forme dérivée de « Scotch » étaient positionnés l'un au-dessus de l'autre.

\- Il y a mon prénom ici et celui d'Hélène sur l'autre, leur apprit Hermione.

Elle prit ce qui s'avéra être un nouveau présent emballé dans le même papier qui avait recouvert le « blody/budy ».

\- Drago, il y en a un pour toi également.

Elle disait vrai. Après avoir retiré le sien, un emballage similaire estampillé de son prénom était apparu. Scorpius retira celui d'Hélène et trouva le présent déposé à son attention. Les alignant auprès du vêtement pour bébé, son fils entreprit d'arracher le papier. Hermione, quant à elle, pouffa une poignée de secondes plus tard.

\- Regardez.

Elle tenait entre ses mains un tee-shirt noir à sa taille, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basic.

\- Regarder quoi ? demanda Drago avec sarcasmes, n'ayant pas touché au petit tas qui portait son prénom.

Son épouse fit pivoter le bout de tissu entre ses mains, leur dévoilant le dos. Il y était écrit :

 _« Je suis l'une des Handicapées des Sentiments. »_

Rouge, l'inscription devait, une fois l'habit revêtu, se situer au niveau des omoplates.

\- J'ai le même en bleu et au masculin, dit Scorpius.

\- Ouvre le paquet d'Hélène.

Celui d'Hélène était identique à celui d'Hermione mais la mention était jaune.

\- La personne ne s'est pas mouillée. Du vert pour le body, ça ira quel que soit le sexe, commenta Scorpius qui passait son nouveau bien.

\- Tu n'ouvres pas le tien ?

Drago ne répondit pas à Hermione. Son regard était fixé sur le body - il savait bien que c'était un mot dans ce genre-là - et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec son sexe, dit-il peu après. Ce n'est pas du vert.

\- Quoi ? fit Scorpius avec perplexité.

Un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres, Drago arracha le papier de son propre tee-shirt.

\- Ce n'est pas du vert. C'est Serpentard.

Un bout de papier tomba au sol lorsqu'il déplia le vêtement et scruta la couleur de sa propre mention :

 _« Je suis l'un des Handicapés des Sentiments. »_

Une lueur triomphante dans les prunelles, il partagea sa découverte avec son fils et Hermione. Il alla même jusqu'à superposer le body sur son tee-shirt pour prouver la véracité de ses propos.

\- Tu as le rouge. Scorp' le bleu, Hélène le jaune, moi le vert. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et… Serpentard !

\- C'est peut-être simplement une coïncidence. Si le vêtement avait été bleu, cela aurait davantage convenu à un petit garçon bien que ce soit excessivement sexiste de penser ainsi… Je suppose que la personne a hésité entre le jaune et le vert pour plus de conformisme, dit Hermione.

\- Pas d'accord. C'est vert Serpentard ! martela Drago.

Scorpius et Hermione soupirèrent et continuèrent à faire le tour de leurs connaissances pour figurer de qui provenait le cadeau. Drago, lui, se baissa et ramassa le bout de papier qui s'était échappé du sien. Un sourire plus large encore étira ses lèvres après qu'il eut pris connaissance des quelques mots qu'il contenait.

 _« Félicitations grand-père ! »_

\- Alors… Qui avait raison ? parada-t-il avec arrogance en plaçant le message au centre de la table.

\- C'est n'importe quoi. Personne ne peut prédire la maison de mon enfant. Il n'est même pas né !

\- Et il sera à Serpentard quand même !

\- Réfléchis, Papa. C'est juste le hasard ou une farce de mauvais goût.

\- Il a raison, Drago.

\- Nous verrons bien. En attendant, je prends ça, dit-il en s'emparant du body.

\- Eh ! Je le garde. Ils sont drôles ces tee-shirts.

\- _Je_ le garde et _je_ le donnerai à ma petite-fille ou à mon petit-fils futur-e Serpentard quand elle ou il sera né-e.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il déposa le body et son tee-shirt sur son bras et quitta le séjour.

Drago gravit furtivement les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Dans un coin de la pièce, se trouvait une coiffeuse en bois que les parents d'Hermione lui avaient transmis en héritage. Meuble très haut mais peu large, la partie se situant en amont du miroir était entièrement ajourée, formant de délicates et fines arabesques. Ce fut ici que Drago suspendit son tee-shirt, la broderie vison-visu. A l'aide de sa baguette, il positionna le body juste à côté où il demeurerait jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Son regard passa alors alternativement sur les deux inscriptions, les deux couleurs. Il fronça le nez mais cela ne retint pas la larme qui se forma au coin interne de son œil droit et roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Ni la seconde ou n'importe laquelle de celles qui coulèrent sur son visage à leur suite.

}{

\- Je m'interroge sincèrement de savoir si ça ne vient pas de Parrain Blaise, dit Scorpius dans un murmure. Je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu nous envoyer ces vêtements. Il était à Serpentard, il connait très bien les espoirs de Papa et espère certainement que mon enfant sera réparti là-bas tout comme eux.

\- Je n'en sais rien mon cœur. Je suppose qu'il nous faudra attendre demain pour avoir la réponse.

\- Hum.

\- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir de potion ? proposa-t-elle en gravissant l'ultime marche de l'escalier qui la mena au palier du premier étage.

\- Non, ça ira. Merci.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit mon cœur.

\- Bonne nuit Maman. Salue Papa pour moi.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Scorpius déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se hisser à l'étage supérieur, empoignant son tee-shirt qu'il avait retiré ainsi que celui d'Hélène. Hermione, elle, pénétra dans sa chambre. Son époux était de dos, piqué devant sa coiffeuse. En avisant l'installation qu'il avait mise en place, elle réprima assez difficilement un gloussement. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait davantage refléter la fierté et la vanité de Drago. Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une pique narquoise mais vit ses épaules tressauter imperceptiblement. Dos à elle, il ne s'était pas retourné à son arrivée et Hermione comprit instantanément ce qu'il se passait. Elle s'était demandé combien de temps Drago parviendrait à contenir son émotion. Le connaissant, il aurait pu le faire jusqu'au lendemain soir, après le départ de leurs invités.

Hermione prit le temps de se changer, se séparant de son peignoir ainsi que de son soutien-gorge pour enfiler sa nuisette.

Alors, avec douceur, elle s'approcha de son mari. Il abaissa l'un de ses bras, lui présentant sa main et elle noua ses doigts aux siens, se postant à ses côtés, face à la petite coiffeuse qui avait appartenue à son arrière-arrière-grand-mère Granger. Hermione ne tourna pas la tête vers Drago. Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il pleurait et cela n'aurait conduit qu'à l'embarrasser. Au lieu de cela, Hermione déposa son visage contre son épaule, lui transmit les mots de Scorpius et perdit son regard sur le montage de tissu. Son cœur se serra. Plus que légèrement. Moins que douloureusement. Dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie, son propre tee-shirt aurait été placardé près de celui de Drago, le minuscule body entre, marquant leur appartenance mutuelle et non une douteuse connivence de maison.

Dans cet autre monde, dans cette autre vie, son bonheur n'aurait toutefois pu être plus complet qu'il ne l'était en cet instant. Malgré son cœur qui se serrait, Hermione ne regrettait absolument aucune de ses décisions. Au cours de sa vie, elle avait perdu le premier pan de sa famille mais avait su survivre à leur disparition. A présent, elle vivait. Rose et Ron, leur existence tous ensemble puis leurs décès faisaient partie d'elle. Ils avaient forgé la personne qu'elle était devenue. Cette personne qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à comprendre, cautionner et apprécier. Aujourd'hui, elle en était fière. Auparavant honteuse et haineuse, elle était à présent fière et reconnaissante. Si la culpabilité l'avait longtemps rongée, ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Sa fille lui manquerait jusqu'au bout et jusqu'au bout son absence lui pèserait. Elle aimerait toujours Ronald Weasley également. Il avait été son meilleur ami, son premier amour et le père de l'un des deux humains qu'elle aimait le plus au monde sur cette Terre. Drago était le père du second. Il n'avait jamais été et ne serait pas son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas non plus été son premier amour. Mais il serait le dernier. Le véritable. Elle n'aimait pas Drago comme elle avait pu aimer Ron et elle n'aurait jamais pu aimer Ron de la façon dont elle aimait l'homme de sa vie.

.

Drago tira imperceptiblement sur sa main et Hermione se lova dans ses bras. Une partie de son peignoir, là où elle déposa son visage, était humide mais elle ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle le laissa l'entourer et glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la maintenant au niveau de son buste. Dégageant l'une de ses paume, Hermione s'accrocha à l'ourlet du peignoir, ses doigts en contact direct avec la peau chaude et lisse de son mari.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi. Peu importait qu'ils doivent se réveiller tôt le lendemain. Peu importait qu'ils se présentent à leur famille avec de lourds cernes sous les yeux. Peu importait les réflexions graveleuses que ce fait conduirait Blaise Zabini à déblatérer tout au long de la journée. Eux savaient que ce ne seraient pas une intense activité sexuelle qui en serait à l'origine. Ils sauraient que seul le besoin d'extérioriser une incommensurable joie dans la quiétude de pleurs finalement réciproques l'était. Après tout, ils avaient une réputation à maintenir… Les inscriptions sur leur tout premier cadeau de Noël étaient là pour le leur rappeler.

\- Nous allons être grands-parents, dit Drago d'une voix si rauque qu'elle en devenait presque atone.

\- Nous allons être grands-parents, répéta Hermione, souriante.

Il plongea son visage dans ses cheveux, l'enlaçant, à cet instant plus qu'à aucun autre, de son amour. Lorsqu'il la convia à redresser le nez d'une pression sous le menton, elle nota ses yeux rougis mais dénués de larmes. Il caressa sa joue avec une tendresse infinie.

\- Je serai prêt si tu l'es, Granger, déclara-t-il après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

\- Et je serai prête si tu l'es, Malefoy.

Comme une adolescente, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un long baiser, ne parvenant à se retenir de sourire ou de pleurer. Leur embrassade fut rompue assez rapidement. Après un dernier regard à sa confection, Drago alla revêtir son pantalon de pyjama.

Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, la Gryffondor se hissa sur leur lit puis se faufila au cœur des draps qui la firent frissonner. Son époux la retrouva et elle se pelotonna auprès de lui, embrassant son torse nu.

\- Au fait, Granger ?

\- Hum ? fit-elle, sa bouche toujours sur lui.

\- Je suis surpris que la potion de Parkinson n'ait eu aucun effet sur toi… dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, plaçant convenablement les multiples couvertures sur eux.

Les lèvres d'Hermione s'ourlèrent. Sa langue dépassa imperceptiblement leur barrière, venant quérir l'arôme de sa peau dont ses narines se repaissaient. Ayant achevé sa besogne, la main du Serpentard se positionna sur le haut de sa cuisse, juste au-dessous de la frontière crée par son habit de nuit.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de t'en faire part ? Tu as été plutôt clair en me promettant que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne répondrais « PAS » à mes avances.

\- J'ai dit ça, moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Hum…

Sa paume se déplaça quelque peu, s'enroulant autour de sa jambe tandis qu'elle caressait son torse du bout des doigts, son souffle chaud s'y répercutant tout autant.

\- C'était avant de savoir que nous aurions quelque chose de nouveau à célébrer…

Hermione releva les yeux et arqua un sourcil.

\- Mon premier petit-enfant ira à Serpentard !

Un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge à la vue de son attitude triomphante.

\- Mais je peux aussi oublier ce détail, me retourner et m'endormir en considérant que je n'ai absolument rien à célébrer avec mon épouse, reprit-il.

La brune ferma les yeux, faussement accablée. Ce serpent qu'était Drago Malefoy en profita pour faire passer sa main un peu plus loin encore, entrechoquant leur bassin. Le sillon que son index traça le long de sa culotte noire provoqua chez elle une cambrure instinctive.

\- Il est quatre heures du matin. Nous sommes supposés nous lever à huit.

\- Je pense que quatre heures seront suffisantes pour célébrer cette merveilleuse nouvelle, affirma-t-il en se baissant jusqu'à embrasser la naissance de sa poitrine.

\- Nous allons nous endormir à notre propre déjeuner de Noël…

\- Tu as raison…

Il mordit le sommet de son sein qui perçait au travers du tissu puis se recula en plongeant son regard gris dans le sien.

\- Mais… commença-t-elle.

\- Mais… ? l'encouragea-t-il.

\- Mais le fait que notre premier petit-enfant soit envoyé à Serpentard est une nouvelle que nous nous devons de célébrer comme il se doit.

Le couple échangea un sourire complice, derrière vue qu'ils eurent de l'autre avant de se plonger dans le noir. Lorsqu'Hermione vint se positionner sur lui, Drago l'accueillit. Il tira les draps au-dessus de leur tête, les enveloppant dans leur cocon. Les rires consécutifs à leur empressement ne furent bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir alors que les manifestations d'un amour intarissable grandissaient. Uniques retranscriptions d'un plaisir immortel.

* * *

.

* * *

C'est fini ? C'est _vraiment_ fini ?

*Hochements de tête confirmatifs.*

C'est trop naze. C'est _franchement_ trop naze ! Je vais pleurer. Ayé je pleure. Quelle merde !

.

Bon bah… j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez apprécié cette ouverture de cadeau avant l'heure… J'attends bien évidemment votre théorie sur le/a destinateur/trice du paquet… ^^

.

Comme je l'avais mentionné dans les notes de la première partie, **je vais à présent vous « révéler » toutes les demandes qui m'ont été faites par le biais du sondage proposé aux lecteurs de HPF l'an passé.**

Les voici :

 **Thèmes** :

\- Noël.

\- Amour.

\- Amitié.

\- Humour.

 **Pairings** :

\- Dramione.

\- Scolène.

\- Blairie (Blaise Zabini x Marie Zabini).

 **Personnages supplémentaires** :

\- Daniel Jameson.

\- Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Ginny Weasley.

\- Micky.

\- Pansy Parkinson.

\- Chalusse. (^^)

 **Demandes spécifiques** :

\- Statue en chocolat.

\- Lemon Dramione.

\- Feu dans la cheminée.

\- Neige.

\- Drago attaqué par une dinde de Noël enchantée par Blaise Zabini.

\- « Fichtre » dans la bouche de Daniel.

\- Narcissa et Blaise s'allient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour plus de praticité (et aussi parce que j'avais mal lu…), c'est devenu « Narcissa et Daniel ».

\- Mention de magie Noire.

\- Un « Baba au rhum » de Blaise lié à une histoire suggestive.

\- Mention de sous-vêtements comestibles.

\- « Concombre » dans la bouche de Drago.

\- Souvenir de Drago pour son Patronus.

.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, **j'ai décidé de répondre à** ** _l'ensemble_** **des suggestions que l'on a pu me faire. Puisqu'elles n'étaient pas excessivement nombreuses et que je ne parvenais pas à en choisir certaines au détriment d'autres (oui, c'est un peu « L'école des Fans » dans ma tête. Tout le monde gagne ! YOUHOU !), j'ai décidé de mettre en place un scénario qui regroupe le tout. Ce qui explique pourquoi nous avons des trucs suuuuuper bizarres à certains moments. ^^**

.

Voilà pour cette troisième et dernière partie… La série « Handicap Sentimental » s'achève ici et c'est une fin qui, pour moi, est assez satisfaisante. Vous me connaissez, à présent, et vous savez que je peux être trèèès arrogante parfois (^^) - ce qui, soit dit en passant, est trèèès souvent en contradiction avec ce que je pense/ressens réellement - et je dois dire que (dans le cas présent) je suis assez fière de mon « travail ». La série a beaucoup de lacunes, bien évidemment, (dont certaines me font bondir) mais dans l'ensemble, j'en suis très satisfaite. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle deviendrait cela lorsque j'ai timidement débuté l'écriture et la publication de MST. Jamais je n'avais même envisagé qu'une série voit le jour au terme de la publication de MST. Mais les Handicapés des Sentiments ont définitivement eu raison de ma petite personne. ^^ L'engouement qui a pu se créer autour de leurs histoires me laisse encore sur le cul. ^^ Les stats sont juste… dingues et je vous en remercie tous du fond du cœur. Beaucoup sont venus à la découverte de MAT alors même que les Dramione n'étaient plus sous les feux de la rampe et que j'intégrais trois OCs dans les personnages secondaires ET principaux. Puis vous êtes venus découvrir cette espèce d'étrange épilogue. Le troisième acte de la saga. ^^

Vous avez lu, suivi, pour certains reviewé et vous avez éventuellement participé de façon active à cette histoire et pour tout cela, je voulais vous dire :

 **M.E.R.C.I.**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs (même les lecteurs fantômes - z'allez reviewer hein ?! ^^) merci à tous ceux qui ont considéré/considèrent que la série et/ou les histoires qu'elle regroupe méritent de figurer parmi leurs favoris merci à tous ceux qui considèrent que je mérite de figurer dans la liste de leurs auteurs favoris merci à tous mes revieweurs (les « sporadiques », les réguliers et les hebdomadaires *-*) merci à ceux qui ont souhaité communiquer avec moi par le biais de mon adresse e-mail ou sur FB merci également à ceux qui me suivent sur FB et merci à ceux qui me suivront encore. :)**

 **Tout simplement : merci à vous tous.**

.

Bon… Il me semble que je vous avais fait une petite annonce un peu pourrie dans la note de début que je vais expliciter rapidement.

DONC : ma… « **boîte à questions pour les personnages de la série HS** ». Un post a été créé à cette intention sur FB (il s'agit d'une photo que vous pourrez retrouver dans mon album « Fanfictions ») et le principe est très simple : **VOUS POUVEZ, A RAISON D'UNE SEULE A LA FOIS, POSER LES QUESTIONS QUE VOUS SOUHAITEZ AUX PERSONNAGES.** Si vous désirez un renseignement supplémentaire, lui poser une question « indiscrète », « drôle » ou n'importe quoi. Veillez à être assez précis dans votre question s'il-vous-plaît. Quelques petits exemples au hasard pour vous donner une idée de ce que j'ai en tête :

\- Drago : où ton mariage a-t-il eu lieu ?

\- Narcissa : rêvez-vous parfois de Daniel Jameson ?

\- Hermione : est-ce que Drago laisse traîner ses chaussettes sales partout ?

\- Scorpius : as-tu eu l'opportunité de devenir Auror avant de choisir une carrière de Défenseur du droit des Accusés Sorciers ?

\- Hélène : envisages-tu de te marier avec Scorpius un jour ?

Enfin bref, ce genre de choses. Si cette idée vous plaît : rendez-vous sur ma page Facebook, je vous promets de vous répondre sous les plus brefs délais ! :)

.

Bon je crois que cette fois-ci, tout a été dit… excepté que je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime de ouf et que je vous fais de GROS BISOUS TOUT DOUX DE LA MORT QUI TUE ! 3

A une prochaine fois et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez la moindre question vous pouvez me la poser, j'y répondrais. :)

N'oubliez pas non plus la review avant de sortir de la salle ! :D Hors de question de perdre les bonnes habitudes. ^^

Encore une fois : j'espère que cet épilogue aura été à la hauteur de vos attentes.

.

Voilà. Encore merci à tous et pour tout. Plein de bisous. Portez-vous bien, prenez soin de vous et…

 **LONGUE VIE AUX HANDICAPÉS DES SENTIMENTS !**

 **Chalusse-qui-vous-aime**

PS : JE RÉPONDS ET RÉPONDRAI À TOUTES LES REVIEWS ANONYMES (et non-anonymes, évidemment !) QUI POURRONT ÊTRE LAISSÉES.

Dès la réception de la première d'entre elles, **j'updaterai un « chapitre » à la suite de cet épilogue afin d'y répertorier TOUTES les réponses aux reviews (anonymes).** Les revieweurs non-inscrits sur le site pourront donc s'y rendre et retrouver la/les réponse(s) à leur(s) review(s) que je publierai au fur et à mesure de leur réception.)

* * *

Concernant **les futures fanfictions** : je vous rappelle tout d'abord que **deux nouveaux OS** (dont un OS faisant intervenir Drago et Hermione...) ont été **publiés** le W-E derniers.

Ensuite, un sondage (accessible depuis ma bio) est toujours actif afin de recueillir votre avis sur le **mode de publication de la prochaine FF longue Dramione. La date de première publication vous sera mentionnée sur mes réseaux sociaux donc n'hésitez pas à vous abonner ! :)**


	4. RàRs Anonymes

**Bonjour à tou(te)s !**

Comme j'ai pu le mentionner dans les notes de chapitres, je réponds ici aux différentes reviews anonymes qui peuvent m'être laissées en « post-publication ». J'updaterai le plus rapidement possible ce « chapitre » après réception de la review avec ma réponse.

 **/!\ Les RàRs seront classées par parties (la une en premier jusqu'à la trois) et par ordre « dé-chronologique ». Autrement dit, les plus récentes en premier. /!\**

.

Longue vie à la série _Handicap Sentimental_! :D

* * *

.

* * *

 **Partie 3** **:**

 **Delph** – review du **17/09/2019** : « _Oh non ! Cette fois j'ai vraiment fini cette trilogie des "handicapés des sentiments"... Et pourtant, j'ai fait duré le plaisir. Vraiment merci beaucoup pour toute la trilogie et pour ce réveillon qui m'a bien fait rire (Avec les chamailleries toujours drôles de Drago et Hermione et Blaise bien sûr...) et aussi ému. Ça me fait tout bizarre que ce soit la fin. :(  
Merci encore et à bientôt j'espère !_ »

Réponse : Coucou ! Eh si, malheureusement, il s'agit bel et bien de la fin de la saga des Handicapés des Sentiments… :/ Je suis très touchée que cela t'attriste et véritablement très, très heureuse que tu aies autant apprécié la trilogie. Crois-moi, cela m'a fait extrêmement bizarre aussi lorsque j'en suis venue à conclure cette longue histoire.

Je me répète mais je suis très heureuse que tu aies apprécié. Merci, merci, merci pour avoir tout lu et avoir pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions à chaque partie.

J'espère que tu trouveras une histoire à laquelle tu accrocheras autant dans mes autres publications. :)

Encore merci tout plein et à très bientôt, je l'espère également. Bisous ! :)

.

 **Escargomagik** \- review du **08/02/2019** : « _Coucou Chalusse !  
Je n'ai pas pu terminer mon marathon Chalussien le week-end dernier car la grippe m'a terrassée, mais je me suis empressée de lire cette dernière partie du réveillon de Noël des HS dès que j'ai été assez en forme pour le faire. Comme d'habitude, j'ai adoré ce chapitre ! Après une deuxième partie complètement déjantée et pleine de rebondissements, celle-ci était plus calme, toute en douceur, parfaite pour conclure la série des HS.  
Donc voilà, ça y est, c'est fini.  
Je ne réalise pas, je ne peux pas croire que ce soit la fin. Non, je ne veux pas ! J'ai passé tellement de bons moments dans ton univers, avec tous tes personnages aussi drôles que sympathiques. Ils vont vraiment me manquer. Je ressens la même mélancolie que quand j'ai fini HP. :-/  
Néanmoins, je veux te dire MERCI MERCI MERCIII ! Mille mercis pour tous ces merveilleux instants de lecture que tu nous as offerts, pour ton style admirable, pour la profondeur que tu apportes à tes personnages, pour la cohérence de ton récit, pour m'avoir fait aimer les fanfictions HP, pour m'avoir fait aimer les Dramione aussi, chose qui était inconcevable pour moi vu leur passé mais qui devient complètement logique dans MST au regard de ce qu'Hermione a vécu et de la noirceur qui l'habite. Merci pour la demande en mariage de Daniel à Andy aussi (aaah ! Les Dandy ! *.*), même si j'aurais bien voulu les voir mariés ces deux-là !  
Enfin, merci de prendre le temps de répondre à chacune des reviews, c'est tellement plaisant de pouvoir échanger avec toi.  
Je continue bien évidemment à te suivre sur les réseaux sociaux et sur FF. Et je poursuivrai mon marathon dès que possible.  
En attendant, je te fais des gros câlins, parce que je me doute que ce n'est pas facile de tourner la page des HS. Mais ça va aller ! D'autres aventures formidables t'attendent ! ;-)  
Plein de bisous. À très vite !  
Escargomagik  
P.-S.: Le mystérieux expéditeur du cadeau de Noël, c'était toi ?_ »

Réponse : Coucou Escargomagik ! :D

Arfff, malheureusement, la grippe n'a pas terrassé que toi, ma pauvre. Courage à toi ! Bien sûr, je comprends tout à fait que tu n'aies pas pu achever ton marathon Chalussien. Et je suis suuuper contente que tu aies pris le temps de venir lire l'épilogue de la série dès que tu t'es sentie un peu mieux (ou « moins pire » ^^).

Cela me fait très plaisir que tu aies apprécié cette troisième et ultime partie qui était beaucoup plus « douce » que la précédente, tu as parfaitement raison. Je voulais vraiment donner le sentiment aux lecteurs que je concluais la série. Je pense qu'un chapitre comme le précédent n'aurait pas forcément permis ce genre de choses. :)

Sincèrement, je suis ULTRA touchée que la fin de la saga HS t'attriste. Tu écris ressentir une mélancolie semblable à celle que tu as connue lorsque tu as achevé HP et c'est juste… DINGUE ! Vraiment, MERCI, MERCI, MERCIII à TOI des milliards de fois ! Merci d'être venue découvrir mon univers, merci de m'avoir fait confiance car, comme tu l'écris, je sais que le Dramione n'était pas ta tasse de thé, merci pour le temps que tu as passé à lire mes textes, merci pour ta gentillesse, tes reviews ultra régulières, tes compliments, merci pour ta fidélité, merci de continuer à me suivre sur les réseaux et sur Feufeu… Bref : UN IMMENSE MERCI POUR TOUT ! *-*

J'espère que la suite et fin du marathon sera plaisante et que tu apprécieras également les prochaines FF (longue et/ou OS) publiés. :)

Plein, plein, plein d'énormes câlins pour toi et de groooos bisous tout doux (qui guérissent, je pense que ça ne serait pas de refus ! ;)).

Encore merciii des millions de fois !

Bisous, bisous ! :*

.

 **Miss Flow** \- review du **07/02/2019** : « _Mais mais mais... Non! Pas la fiiiiiiin! Je veux savoir si c'est petite fille ou petit mec (fille pour clouer le bec à drago!) si il vas à Serpentard ou pas... Je veux savoir qui a offert ce cadeau à nos handicapés de sentiments (c'est toi en vrai mdr) il me faut un épilogue ! En attendant de lire ta prochaine longue ff dramione je te dit à bientôt !_ »

Réponse : Mais mais mais… Si ! C'est la fiiiiiiin, malheureusement ! :(

Pour répondre à tes questions : L'enfant des Scolène sera bel et bien un Serpentard, comme en atteste le tee-shirt vert. Concernant le paquet, tu as raison : c'est bien « moi » qui l'ai offert à nos HS préférés ! ;)

Pour ce qui est du sexe de l'enfant, c'est typiquement le genre de questions qui peuvent être posées dans la « Boîte à Questions » sur la page FB. Je vais néanmoins te répondre ici en te disant que si j'avais dû écrire une suite à la suite de la suite, l'enfant aurait été une petite fille.

Il te faut un épilogue à l'épilogue de l'épilogue ? Oulà ! Ça risque d'être compliqué. ^^

Je tenais à te remercier du fond de mon petit cœur tout mou pour tes reviews et ta fidélité qui me touchent énormément. Merci d'avoir toujours pris le temps de me laisser tes impressions. J'espère que la prochaine FF longue te plaira !

Plein de bisous pour toi, à très bientôt et encore merci pour tout ! :)

.

 **Delph** \- review du **06/02/2019** : « _Je viens de commencer à lire ta saga "les handicapés des sentiments". Alors je n'ai pas lu cette partie forcément mais je dois dire que j'adore ton style et que je vais donc continuer tranquillement ma lecture en sachant cette saga terminée ;)  
Merci !_ »

Réponse : Bonjour ! Je suis ravie que tu aies débuté la lecture de la saga « Handicap Sentimental » et que tu apprécies mon style. Merci beaucoup pour ce très beau compliment ! N'hésite pas à m'interpeller sur MST ou MAT si tu as des remarques/questions, je réponds également aux reviews « là-bas ». Merci pour celle-ci et… bonne lecture ! ;) À très bientôt, je l'espère !


End file.
